Jenny Jenny
by Bestofrafa
Summary: AU. Jenny Shepard is Tony and Abby' mother and moved to Stillwater to be a ballet teacher, looking for a peaceful life. Jethro Gibbs, a former gunnery sergeant and Ziva and Tim's fathet, returned to his hometown to confront his inner demons and both end up meeting each other and falling in love. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Bestofrafa

**Category:** NCIS

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance, Family

**Couple:** Jenny/Gibbs

**Summary: **AU. Jenny Shepard is the mother of Tony and Abby and moved to Stillwater to be a ballet teacher, looking for a peaceful life. Jethro Gibbs, a former gunnery sergeant and father of Ziva and Tim, returned to his hometown to confront his inner demons and both end up meeting each other.

**Jenny Jenny, a new year**

It was winter and the roads that led to Stillwater were almost deserted, with the exception of a pickup truck that drove by. A brown-haired man, with a military cut and his hair starting to get gray, had his hands clenched on the steering wheel, his blue eyes lost in thought. Beside him was an 8 year old girl with brown curly hair, with her arms around the younger brother of straight brown hair and both were fast asleep, tired from the trip.

The man, Leroy Jethro Gibbs took his Navy hat and put on his son's head, turning his attention to the sign that said they would soon be entering the city. It was strange to be back there after 5 years, after his wife left him and his heart seemed to fail. Would she be in the city after learning that he had retired? Was she concerned about their children? What would his father say after seeing him back after so long time, without news?

He put a hand to his head, still feeling the throbbing after suffering a serious accident in an operation in Iraq. He tried to divert the flashbacks of that day, not wanting to think he could have left his children orphans. He would now be strong for his children and protect them. He kissed his daughter's forehead, waking her up.

"Ziva, dear? We arrived." He said gently, as he shook Tim slightly. The brunette yawned, flashing her brown eyes and looking at his father and then to the window, looking at the first houses that showed up.

"Do you remember here?" He asked and the girl nodded.

"No... But I remember Grandpa's house." He smiled, brushing a strand of her hair. He knew she wouldn't remember because they were too young when they left the town to go to Iraq.

Tim rubbed his eyes and asked with a timid voice, as he straightened himself in the seat next to his sister.

"Dad, we'll be with Grandpa?"

"Yeah, for a while Tim." The boy bit his lip and asked, timidly, his blue eyes shining:

"But you will stay with us, right?"

Gibbs felt his heart sink hearing the fear and concern of his son and they stopped in front of a convenience store and he turned to Tim and Ziva, seriously.

"I promise I will never abandon you two, understand?"

They smiled nodding and the Gibbs embraced them, trying to comfort them and feel comforted by the two people who mattered most to him at that moment.

It was late afternoon and most residents of Stillwater was leaving work and returning to their homes, avoiding the snow that accumulated in the streets. A woman with long red hair and with bright green eyes was carrying a big purse in one hand and with the other, holding the hand of her youngest daughter and wore a coat and boots. The six year old girl that was smiling had black hair in pigtails and had her mother's eyes and beside her came her old brother of eight years old, with brown hair and green eyes and had with him a bag of new DVDs.

Jenny Shepard had finished her class in the ballet school where she worked and looked tired but satisfied with her job in the city where she had been living less than a month. So much had happened in her life, in her later years in Washington and for a moment her new life in that town looked like a fairy tale. She looked at her two children, happy for hadn't given up giving birth to them.

Now she was trying to rush the children toward their house to escape from the cold and rain that threatened to fall. Damn hour she decided to leave the car at home.

"Abby, comes with Mom, we need to hurry."

The little girl beamed as she jumped, stretching her arms as Jenny carried her in her arms and rushed Tony, grabbing him by his hand.

"How much cupcakes did you give to your sister, Tony?" Jenny asked with a sigh, watching her bustling daughter and Tony swallowed.

"She ate three, but because she hid my DVDs." Abby smiled at him and Tony shook his head at her.

The three were going through a convenience store when a man with brown hair, holding a boy in his arms and had his other hand holding his daughter out of the car toward the store and Jenny's green eyes met his blues for moment when the two bumped.

"Go first." Gibbs said, making a motion with his head and giving one of his smirks when the initial shock of seeing the redhead passed, though he still looked suspicious at her, remembering his former wife, a redhead.

"Thank you." She smiled, looking curious at him and tumbling her head aside and Gibbs admired the woman from her lips with lipstick to her legs in high boots. Jenny blushed slightly over his look, but wasn't intimidated, wondering:

"Are you new here? My name is Jenny and I've been here for a while." And then she signaled to her kids. "These are Abby and Tony."

Gibbs smiled at her children and Abby opened a huge smile as she waved at him and Tony held out his hand suspiciously.

"I'm Tony, the head of the family." He said puffing out his chest and Gibbs laughed, shaking his hand and then turning to Jenny.

"I'm returning here. My name is Jethro Gibbs. These are Ziva and Tim."

"Hello." Jenny said, smiling at Ziva and Tim, who smiled back, although Tim seemed shy and Ziva looked hesitant, before shaking her hand and facing her. Abby nodded to Tim, who blushed as Ziva and Tony stared each other, still trying to decide what they thought of each other, behind their parents.

"I'm going now. It was a pleasure to meet you, Ziva, Tim. Gibbs." She said turning to Gibbs, who smiled, but without letting his guard down near the redhead and he held out his free hand to her.

She squeezed his hand and felt a heat rise for her hand and spread through her body. He had warm hands and despite being rough, they were gentle. Gibbs noted that she had delicate hands and saw a symbol in her bag, showing the picture of a ballerina and a pair of sneakers and wondered with what the redhead worked.

"See you Jenny." He said, his eyes shining, before heading to the convenience store.

Jenny felt her heart beat faster when she saw the intensity in his eyes as she walked away, casting one last look at him curiously. Gibbs was attracted for a moment at the redhead and her spicy scent and followed her with his eyes until she disappeared with her kids on the street, thinking of her name, Jenny. She didn't give him her surname.

_Jenny Jenny who can I turn to?_

_You give me something i can hold on to_

**TBC  
What do you think? A lot will happen in the next chapter. Reviews are good XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At the moment Gibbs entered the convenience store with his kids, the mysterious redhead vanished from his head when he heard the surprised voice of his father:

"Leroy!" Jackson Gibbs with his white hair and blue eyes stepped out from behind the counter, wiping his hands on his apron and looking surprised to his only son. But the surprise gave way to a smile when he saw his two grandchildren with him.

"Grandpa Jackson!" Ziva said, dropping her hand from her father and smiling, running up to him and hugging his waist, since it was the only part of him she could reach.

"Oh Ziva, you look prettier every day!" He said with his eyes shining as he hugged her and exchanged a glance with Gibbs, without saying that she was as beautiful as her mother.

"Thank you." She said as she walked away and Gibbs approached with Tim and placed him on the floor and the boy approached to his grandfather shyly and extending his hand. He knew little of his grandfather, because he had gone with his father and sister when he was 1 year old.

"Grandpa, do you remember me? I'm Timothy Gibbs." Jackson smiled, his eyes wide and shaking his hand and then telling him in a tone of secrecy:

"Timothy, you've grown up into a big boy now, you'll be as brave as your father!"

"Really? Thank you Grandpa!" The small brunette smiled, looking to his father and sister, who smiled. Gibbs then turned to his two kids and said:

"Why don't you two go get your stuff and put on the second floor?"

When Ziva and Tim picked up their things and headed towards the stairs, Gibbs turned to his father, who grabbed a cup of coffee and handed it to him.

"I missed you, Leroy." He said honestly while Gibbs stared at the cup in his hand, struggling with the various feelings that went into him.

"I missed you too dad." Gibbs said finally, while the elder opened his arms and gave a pat on the back of his son, who hugged him with one arm and the two left the last years of silence speak through that hug.

When Jackson parted, he had bright eyes and Gibbs rubbed his eyes before taking a sip of his coffee. The two sat on the coffee table that was there near one of the shelves and Gibbs stared at the window watching the foggy weather outside and Jackson said:

"She's not here." He said quietly and Gibbs shook his head. Jackson knew that the first thing his son wanted to know was about his ex wife, but he wouldn't ask it aloud. "She didn't come back here not once, not even when she heard you were injured."

Gibbs shrugged, taking another sip of his coffee and his father studied his face, hard and defensive.

"Before she went away she asked me to hug you all, tight." Gibbs looked slightly surprised and raised his eyebrow.

"She ran away without having the courage to speak to her own children."

"Leroy, do you still love her?"

Gibbs took a deep breath, remembering the years he and his ex wife were together. At first, both were crazy about each other, but over time they realized that they weren't what they sought. But the way the redhead decided to end it all was unforgivable.

"Our story finished five years ago when she ran away and I went to Iraq." Gibbs said, ending the conversation and getting up to throw the cup off. Jackson got up and followed his son, curious:

"Leroy, did you come to stay?"

"I still don't know dad. I'm still on medical leave."

The truth was that he still hadn't decided what he would do when he got to his hometown. He had some job offers in the police area but needed to wait for the medical leave to end. And also he needed to decide what was the best for his children, they needed to settle somewhere and have a normal life. Jackson Gibbs smiled and Gibbs returned, lightly.

"Come on son, your old room remains the same."

The next day, Gibbs took Ziva and Tony to his old school, to enroll them. When he parked on the school street, he saw a dance studio a few feet away with the same symbol he had seen in Jenny's bag, the woman he had met the day before. Seeing what his father was looking, Ziva smiled brightly.

"Daddy, it's a dance academy!" Gibbs turned to her, raising an eyebrow and ruffling her curls, making her claim. "Can I do ballet?"

"And since when do you like ballet? I thought you liked karate." Ziva rolled her brown eyes making him laugh. He knew that his daughter, despite having done a year of karate in the background, really liked to dance, though she never admitted aloud and he had seen her pirouetting in her room.

"Karate is cool, but I wanted to do ballet, I could gain flexibility and improve my self defense!" She said, looking at one of her brown curls and Gibbs smiled softly.

"Okay Ziva, when I pick you up at school we can go to the academy, ok?"

Ziva grinned and hugged him, before grabbing her backpack and lunchbox and left the car, followed by her younger brother who put his video game in his pocket. The primary school was small and when the three went to the principal's office, the secretary smiled, telling them that the director was waiting for them.

"Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked at the man sitting in the director's chair and smirked. He was a tall and black man wearing a shirt dress and his office was full of diplomas and family photos, showing him beside his wife and two children.

"Vance." Gibbs replied as the director laughed and shook his hand. "Tired of taking care of soldiers and chose the children?"

"Smart as always Gibbs." Both were childhood friends and had enlisted in the Navy together, but Leon Vance dropped his career to become a teacher. The man then turned to Ziva and Tim and smiled. "And these are your kids? What's your name?"

"Ziva."

"Timothy."

"Nice to meet you, Ziva and Timothy. I'm Leon Vance, an old friend of your dad."

"I came to do their registration. Here are the documents." Gibbs handed him envelopes and Vance looked surprised, but said nothing, while conducting the registration of them.

When all the details were finished, Vance and Gibbs followed Tim to his class and then Ziva in her. Gibbs kissed their foreheads, wishing them a good day and saying he would pick them after school. When Vance and Gibbs walked to the exit, director asked:

"So you came to stay?"

Gibbs sighed, scratching his head slightly and Leon knew he didn't want to talk about his ex wife or about Iraq that time.

"For now." He replied vaguely as he grabbed his keys and looked at his colleague.

"Great, then one day Jackie and I can take you to the bar to drink something, maybe you can find a redhead?" Leon said laughing and Gibbs glared at him before entering the car.

But before he starts the car and goes, his mind turned for a moment to Jenny, the redhead who had some connection with the ballet academy. Gibbs felt like visiting the small gym, but refrained, resolving to wait to go to with his daughter. He then drove to his father's store to help him while he was on medical leave.

"... Let's go girls, 7,8 and plie..." Jenny was saying as she stood in front of the bar, showing her 8 years old students the exercise.

She wore a red leotard with a ballet skirt of the same color at the knees and made movements with arms, accompanied by six girls dressed in pink. When she saw that they had decorated the exercise, she smiled leaving the bar and going to her friend Kate.

Kate taught classes for older girls and she had blue eyes and brown hair tied in a bun, wearing a black leotard with leggings of the same color. She'd been living there for two years and as soon as Jenny arrived, both became friends.

"You knew that Jackson's son is back?"

"Who?" Jenny asked, frowning at her friend as she brushed her bangs away from her forehead.

"Sorry, I forgot that you've been here just over a month." She said, shaken her hand in the air. "Jackson Gibbs, the owner of the convenience store."

"Ah , you are talking about Jethro Gibbs?" Jenny asked, feeling a shiver at the memory of the man who she met the day before.

His blue eyes and his soft hands didn't come out of her mind until the morning. She saw that Kate frowned at her, surprised.

"Have you already met him? And how he looks?" She asked curiously and Jenny smirked.

"Well, he's tall and strong, probably Navy by his haircut and he has bright blue eyes. And he has two kids." She added, increasing her smile, remembering about Tim and Ziva. Kate looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"The man barely arrived in this town and you know all this? Its serious then."

"Kate!" Jenny exclaimed, giving her a light punch and then becoming serious. "You know I lost my confidence with most men." Kate bit her lip, staring at her friend who seemed sad.

"I know Jenny." Both then said goodbye, returning to their classes.

"Hey probies!" Tim and Ziva who had left their classes and met in the hallway turned toward the voice and saw Tony smiling confident at them. Ziva's eyes sparkled as she posed herself in front of her younger brother.

"You're so funny Tony." The girl said in a bored voice. "But we have a name: Ziva and Tim."

"Probies." Ziva flexed her fists and Tony laughed. "Look, I don't fight with girls... and… AUCH! "

Ziva held his arms tightly behind his back and knocked him to the ground. Tony blinked in surprise while his sister Abby approached and crouched beside him nodding.

"Toniee, Mommy won't like to know you're fighting in our first month here." Then the girl turned to Ziva and hugged her, surprising the brunette.

"Zivaaaa, we are in the same school! Let's be friends!" Ziva grinned, happy to have made a friend on her first day of school and then Abby hugged Tim.

"Hi Abby." He said, blushing.

"Timmy, don't be worried with my brother, he's a great boy."

Tony rolled his eyes at his sister and rose, approaching Ziva cautiously as he packed his hair and held out his hand to her.

"Ooow, you're strong, but I let you overthrow me, you know?"

"Yeah." She said rolling her eyes and shaking his hand tightly.

"Friends?" Ziva narrowed her eyes, deciding and then she smiled.

"Friends."

Tony turned to Tim and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey Tim, do you like movies?"

Tim, surprised, said yes, although he preferred to play video games and the four headed to the entrance of the school where many parents were, picking up their children. Soon Gibbs saw his kids and was surprised to see them with Jenny's kids and smiled, going towards them.

"How was your first day?" Gibbs asked, crouching and looking at Ziva and Tim and they smiled as Gibbs messed their hair fondly.

"Fine." Both replied and Gibbs greeted Abby and Tony.

"And where is your mother?" He asked as Tony and he made a hand touch and Abby smiled at him, taking his hand and he realized that both brother and sister had the same bright and intelligent eyes that their mother.

"Mommy works near here." Tony said pointing to the dance academy. "I'm responsible for carrying Abby when she can't get in the time." And he smiled proudly, going to his sister's side.

"And can you take us to your mother Tony? I would like to take Ziva to know the academy."

"Of course!" Tony stepped forward as Gibbs held Abby's hand and Ziva and Tim were talking, as they headed to the building where was the school dance. Gibbs felt like a nursery, but he liked children, although many people find him a hard and difficult man. When they entered the building and were greeted by the receptionist, Tony led them to one of the glass doors and spoke in a low voice full of pride.

"There she is Gibbs."

The five looked through the window and saw a group of ten girls of twelve years using black leotard and skirt in the back of the room watching the teacher demonstrate the exercise in the diagonal.

Gibbs was surprised to see that the teacher was Jenny, wearing a red leotard with long skirt and ballet slippers. Her long hair was tied in a bun with loose bangs and she gave a little hop over one leg, one arm stretching ahead her face and she started doing a quick waltz around the room and when she passed by the door, her green eyes found with Gibbs's blue eyes and she looked surprised but continued the exercise while Gibbs smiled lightly, struck by her beauty and delicacy.

"It's a sequence of pas de valse..." Ziva whispered, amazed and Abby smiled at her new friend.

"My mom is amazing, right?" Abby asked and Ziva nodded and Gibbs bent down to Abby, asking:

"Your mother is the teacher?"

"Uh-huh." Abby confirmed. "She's one of them. Also there are Kate, Ducky and Abigail."

Gibbs remembered Ducky, his old childhood friend who was studying in London and smiled when he saw that he was still in town after graduating abroad. The other two he didn't know.

"The class is at the end." Tony said and turned to Tim. "Hey Tim, do you want to see the other girls doing class?"

"Sure. Can I go daddy?" The boy looked at Gibbs, who nodded and said seriously:

"But don't disrupt the class, okay?"

The two boys ran down the hallway and the door opened, where the girls leave to the locker room and Jenny came to them, her face shining and she looked surprised to see Gibbs there. She looked from him to her daughter and Ziva and Gibbs admired her, raising an eyebrow slightly, looking from her long legs to her leotard and her face, and finding the green and prying eyes.

"Tony brought us mom." Abby said with her big green eyes glittering as she released Gibbs's hand and hugged her.

"Gibbs?" She asked, crossing her arms and looking uncomfortable under his intense gaze, on her clothes classroom. He gave one of his smirks and greeted:

"Jenny."

_I know you think I'm like the other before_

_Who saw your name and number on the wall_

**TBC**  
**what will happen between Jenny and Gibbs? Well if Ducky wasn't a legist doctor, I would imagine him as something classic as a music or ballet teacher. Reviews are good.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"What are you doing here?" Jenny asked in surprise and then smirked. "Did you come for the adult ballet class?"

Gibbs was choked and looked twice at her, then realizing that she was joking and smiled a little while Abby laughed in her mother's arms. She was funny. He then pointed to Ziva, who stood beside her father and greeted Jenny.

"Ziva is interested in doing classical ballet, so I thought I'd bring her here."

Jenny smiled at Ziva, ducking and putting Abby on the floor, staying in the same level as the girl.

"Ziva, have you ever done ballet before?" She asked gently and the brunette shook her head and then said in doubt:

"But I've watched several videos."

"You have posture of a dancer." Jenny encouraged her, smiling and smoothing a lock of the girl and Ziva smiled.

"Thank you!" Jenny felt that she and the girl would get along because the girl was being so focused about it and then she made a decision and stood up, turning to Gibbs.

"Do you have a little time this afternoon?" She asked and Gibbs looked at her, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. Was she asking him out?

"I have... Why?"

"I'll have a class this afternoon so I want to put Ziva there. If she feels that she can follow as well, I'll leave her with me."

Ziva smiled and turned to her father, her hands on her waist and her chocolate eyes shining.

"Can I?" Gibbs sighed, staring at his daughter in the same way he had taught her, but made smiled a little, leaning down and grabbing Ziva in his arms, ruffling her hair.

"Sure." The brunette smiled, hugging her father and then he turned to Jenny and asked: "Do you want to lunch?"

Although a part of him wanted to get away from another redhead in his life, the other part wanted to know her better, because Jenny liked kids and there was something mysteriously about her, just like him. Jenny, hearing the question, had her green eyes shining and evaluated him with a smile:

"Is that an invitation?" Gibbs just made a motion with his head. "Okay, I'll just change clothes. Where are the boys?"

"Let me go after them." He reassured her.

"Thank you, Gibbs."

"Jethro." He said suddenly and she looked at him in surprise. "It is my name."

"Okay, Jethro." She called his name, enjoying the sound of that in her mouth, much as he liked to hear her saying that, and Jenny grabbed her bag, going to the locker room. Abby and Ziva smiled as Abby showed some moves she had learned in dance classes and Gibbs went after Tony and Tim.

Half an hour later, Jenny, Gibbs and the four children headed to a small restaurant that was nearby. Tony, Tim, Ziva and Abby were getting along, Tony and McGee discussing what was the best, DVDs or video games while Ziva told Abby about her time in Iraq as Jenny and Gibbs were talking, finishing eating.

"So you are the mysterious Navy man who people were talking about?" Jenny asked amused, while drinking her juice. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her, lowering his fork.

"Am I?"

"My friend Kate told me. So did you born right here?"

"And you're not from here?" He asked, his blue eyes indecipherable and Jenny shook her head at him, puzzled.

"Do you always reply with questions?" Gibbs laughed and Jenny saw that he had a beautiful smile and tried to divert her attention from his lips.  
_You've just met him Jenny, stop this!_ She thought, staring at her hands as he spoke.

"I was born here in Stillwater, served in Iraq and came back here for medical leave."

"What happened?" Jenny asked, turning to look at him in a mixture of curiosity and concern, wondering what had happened to him in Iraq.

"A bomb exploded and ended up hitting my head, so I was in a coma for weeks." He said quietly, trying to block the flashbacks from his head. He had felt fear for the first time in his life because he almost abandoned Tim and Ziva.

Jenny, who had wide eyes, softened them, leaning on the table and playing with her fingertips in the side of his head and analyzing it, which had some scratches. Gibbs closed his eyes unconsciously, feeling the warmth of her fingers touching him gently and his heartbeat increased.

"It must have been difficult." She said quietly, without removing her hand and stroking his temple. She didn't know why, but she felt connected to him, as both were single parents now and it wasn't easy, she knew well. "With your kids."

Gibbs opened his blue eyes, staring at her greens. Jenny just looked down, settling in his hand, he had no alliance and he was surprised to see that she was observing. For five years he hadn't been wearing the ring, since his wife had fled. He took her hand that was on his face and withdrew, staring at her fingers and she was surprised by the move.

"It must be hard for you too, moving to another city only with your children." He said slowly, tumbling his head aside and looking at her and thinking that if any man had left her or hurt her, he should be an idiot. Because he saw that her eyes flashed in sadness for a moment.

But then Jenny just gave him a mysterious smile, both realizing that the other had something to hide in their past and decided not to touch it. Jenny pulled away from him, unable to understand how a man like him, beautiful, strong and although looking serious, get along with children, hadn't a wife. She shook her head and turned to the clock and seeing the time, said:

"We better get back, the class starts soon."

They paid the bill, and picked up their children, crossing the street and walking toward the gym ballet. When they entered the building, Gibbs bought what Ziva would need and Jenny turned to Gibbs, before taking the girl with her to the locker room.

"Jethro, today is her first day, so if you want you can watch inside." And she signaled to one of the glass doors. Gibbs nodded and she said, "Abby, wait for Kate here."

Abby, who was dressed in pink and skirt and a black bandana with little skulls and she smiled to her mother, holding Gibbs's hand. Tim, who was with Tony, who was carrying a package of cookies, turned to his father.

"Hey dad, can Tony and me stay playing video game at the reception?"

"Yeah. If you promise to behave."

"Okay sir!" Tony joked and Tim waved to his father, chasing Tony.

"Abby dear? The class will start soon." Gibbs turned and saw a young woman with brown hair in a bun and blue eyes, wearing black dance clothes. Abby smiled, releasing Gibbs' hand and saying:

"Gibbs, one of these days will you watch me dancing?" She asked singing and Gibbs smiled, bushing her black fringe. He felt he was in this little girl's hands.

"Yes, I will, I promise." She smiled, picking up her ballet purse and going to Kate Gibbs looked with a smile.

"You're the youngest Gibbs? I'm Kate Todd, a teacher here." She extended her hand efficiently and Gibbs raised an eyebrow, squeezing it. Jenny wasn't kidding when she said that people were talking about his return. But he didn't care.

"Jethro Gibbs… Jackson's son." And he looked at her, waiting for her to say something, and Kate was embarrassed:

"Jenny described you to me..." She said, biting her lip and Gibbs frowned. What she had said about him?

"She described me?" Kate was nervous inside, knowing she shouldn't have said that because Jenny would get mad then hastened to say:

"Ahem. I have a class now, see you later. Come on Abby. " And the brunette grabbed Abby's hand, waving at him and went out before she could say something she shouldn't.

Ten minutes later, Gibbs was sitting on a wooden stool inside one of the rooms near the sound. Several girls of 8 to 10 years entered using leotard and black skirts and sat on the floor, chatting and stretching. Gibbs was wondering about what Kate had told him and wanted to ask Jenny what she had said about him, but he thought there wasn't a good place. He ran a hand through his hair, wanting coffee, but the lesson would begin soon.

Gibbs looked at the door and saw Ziva enters with her curls in a bun using leotard, pantyhose and ballet slippers. She smiled at her father, who smiled back while Ziva was heading to the bar to warm up. He then looked back at the door and felt his mouth go dry seeing Jenny coming into her red and leotard open on the back, pantyhose and ballet slippers. Her red hair was pulled back at the nape and she smiled at Gibbs, trying not to blush over the steady gaze. She then turned to the girls.

"Girls today we have a new student, Ziva Gibbs. Be nice."

The girls smiled at Ziva, who seemed to grow more confident and soon all stand on the bar while Jenny left her skirt on the table and turned on the sound, placing herself on the side bar of the sound, close to Gibbs.

"Plie 1, 2... Plie 3, 4... Grand Plie 5, 6. Return 7, 8, and port de Bras..." Jenny was showing the first exercise, flexing her knees and moving her arms together.

Gibbs smiled, admiring the redhead who was near him. He could see the muscles of her back and thighs twitch every move she made as her eyes followed her hand and Gibbs wanted to take her in his arms, kissing her and having his way with her there.

The leggy redheads had this effect on him, but Jenny was attractive for her intelligence and charisma and he suddenly felt the need to leave, because the desire was getting stronger and leaving him uncomfortable, but he couldn't let Ziva and his eyes wanted to continue following the movements of the redhead, who now inclined her head and torso back, forming an arch with a round arm in her head's side in a _Cambre_. Gibbs saw all her curves accentuated by the red leotard while a drop of sweat ran down her neck, down her cleavage.

His green eyes met Jenny and she saw that he was staring at her with dark eyes and for a moment she felt a chill, but smiled, knowing that her eyes should also be darker with desire, seeing that he admired her, with his mysterious eyes and lips in a slight smile. But then he looked away, turning the attention to the girls in the bar and Jenny concentrated on what she was doing.

"Any question girls? Ok, so let's go."

She replaced the music and the girls started making the exercise alone. Jenny went to Gibbs's side and the two watched Ziva admired, which was in the middle of the bar, because she could keep with the other girls on her first day. Jenny turned her head to the side and smiled at Gibbs.

"Your daughter is talented Jethro." Gibbs felt proud as he watched Ziva.

"Thank you, Jen." Jenny looked surprised by the nickname, but he had turned his attention to his daughter and Jenny blushed, trying to contain a smile and turned her attention to the class when the first exercise was over.

At half hour after, the girls went to drink water and Ziva walked over to her father, putting her hands on her waist and lifting her eyebrows, as Gibbs.

"So?"

"Um..." He pretended to think, but then smiled, kissing the top of her head. "You did well Ziva. Go drink water. "She went out and Jenny turned to him.

"Do you want some water?" 

"Is there any coffee?" Jenny giggled and Gibbs admired her. Her smile was contagious.

"At the reception." 

When Gibbs came back with a cup of coffee, wishing for a Jamaican bled, he looked ahead and saw Jenny preparing the next exercise, in the middle of the room. He sat on the bench as he watched her move her arms and legs spinning. Gibbs's eyes dropped to her legs, realizing that they were long and shapely. She was beautiful.

"The class is almost over Jethro, just a few more exercises." Jenny said, knowing that not all men had the patience to watch a ballet class.

"I still have coffee." He said in a serious tone making her smile and nod.

But Gibbs wasn't feeling bored, he was enjoying seeing his daughter and also Jenny. She ducked, turning on the sound and putting music from Prokofiev and her bangs loosened from the bun, falling on her forehead, while the spicy scent with floral invaded his system. Gibbs, without thinking, reached out, brushing her bangs away and Jenny froze, feeling his fingers brush against her face as she had done earlier and her face flushed, something that Gibbs was starting to enjoy.

"Jen..." He whispered in a low voice feeling the softness of her skin.

"Jethro... What are we doing?" She moaned, leaning into his touch.

She rolled over to face him slowly and his hand fell from her forehead to her cheek, causing her to shiver, his thumb stroking her gently and Jenny put a hand to his forearm, leaning unconsciously, as if she could crash down, feeling his hot breath on a mixture of coffee and something from him on her face. Gibbs's thumb went to the corner of her mouth and Jenny licked her lips, pressing her hand on his forearm while green eyes stared at the blue.

The door opened and they quickly parted and Jenny turned back from him, pretending to tamper with the sound, while trying to normalize her breathing. She almost kissed him! She didn't know why she felt so close to him, but she couldn't trust men anymore. She took a deep breath turning to the crowd, before launching a discreet look at Gibbs.

Gibbs seemed neutral, taking the rest of his coffee. But inside, he tried to understand what was happening. He had almost kissed her, but he couldn't throw himself over the first redhead who appeared to him. Not after his wife, a redhead, had left him.

When the class ended, Jenny approached Gibbs with Ziva and her green eyes met blue, looking uncomfortable, but soon Tony and Tim entered the room, interrupting them. Tony seemed surprised to see Ziva dressed as a dancer and whistled, making the girl cross he arms and narrow her eyes.

"You look like a girl!" He exclaimed while Ziva twisted his arm and both were reprimanded by their parents.

"Tony, apologize!"

"Ziva, behave yourself!" While Tony rubbed his arm, apologizing to Ziva, Jenny said to Gibbs, crossing her arms in discomfort.

"Ziva did very well today and I think she should stay in my class."

"How many times in a week?"

"Three times." Jenny said, sounding distracted. "See you next class Ziva." She hugged Ziva and nodded to Gibbs without looking him in the eye.

"Jethro." Jenny looked at him quickly, before leaving the room to go, desperate for a cold bath to remove it him from her head and Gibbs felt frustrated for having let her go, knowing that it might be the best for her to not get involved with him.

When Gibbs took Ziva and Tim to go home, he saw that Jenny had left her red ballet's skirt in the room. He took it, seeing that something was embroidered on the inside:

_Jenny Shepard, xx8675309_

He approached the skirt to his nose, smelling the object and feeling her scent and smiled, going to the receptionist and taking Jenny's address.  
**  
****Jenny, I got your number**

**I need to make you mine**

******TBC****  
****What do you think? ****Reviews are good XD ****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A week had passed since Gibbs and Jenny incident and both pretended that nothing had happened between them when Gibbs was in the gym to leave Ziva. Both knew they were attracted to each other, but were afraid to surrender because of their complicated past. Although in the beginning there was a strange atmosphere between them, now they were talking and sometimes arguing, but got along as well as Ziva, Tony, Abby and Tim.

Jenny felt a little jealous when one of the ballet teachers, Abigail Borin appeared to greet Gibbs, smiling. She had red hair and something told Jenny that redheads were his type. But all she did was watch them from the door, wrinkling her lip as Abigail laughed and put a hand on his shoulder. She wanted to rip him from the redhead and kiss him, but she also was afraid of what might happen between them and end up getting hurt again.

Gibbs, who dropped Ziva at the ballet, was talking to Abigail, before her class and the redhead laughed at one of his stories about his Navy time. Sometimes he thought that the redheads were chasing him. His first wife. Jenny. And now Abigail. He liked talking to Abigail, though he did it to annoy Jenny, he wanted to make sure she had some feeling for him before making a move, because he didn't wanted it to turn in a story like his and his ex wife's. Jenny just waved at him when he talked to the other teacher and hurried to the front desk.

Gibbs said goodbye to Abigail and headed for the front desk where Jenny was signing some papers. He could feel that she wasn't very happy with the scene that she had seen and he touched her bare shoulder gently. She looked up and came face to face with his blue eyes that gleamed mysteriously.

"Hello Jethro." Jenny greeted him, still pursing her lips, as she crossed her arms and launched an understated look to the room where Abigail was teaching ballet. Jenny wore a black and lacy colan with a black skirt and Gibbs smiled, thinking that her other skirt was with him. Gibbs hadn't yet returned the skirt and Jenny forgot about it, thinking that maybe someone had taken it by mistake. He planned to return it soon and maybe make the redhead open up to him.

"Jen." He said with a smirk and Jenny squinted suspiciously.

He stepped forward, adjusting the strap of her colan, getting too close and Jenny felt her heart race as she felt his breath on her face and his rough hand gently touching her shoulder, where was the handle . She pushed away his hand delicately, not wanting people to see them and Gibbs stepped back, seeing that she was stirred.

She looked away for Tony and Ziva that were arguing while Tim and Abby shook their heads, sitting in an armchair and returned attention to a video game. Tim was showing his new game for her and Abby showed she was great learner.

Tony and Ziva were fighting, she had her eyes flashing with her hands on her hips with the backpack beside.

"You never watched Dirty dancing?"

"What's the matter?" Ziva asked, annoyed.

"It's a classical movie! From where did you come? From Mars?"

"Take it back now!" She said angry and Tony smirked.

"You could come over on Sunday and we could watch it." Ziva seemed to like the idea and smiled. Tony turned to his mother who came to them, accompanied by Gibbs. "What do you think mom?" The older couple looked at each other and Gibbs nodded his head.

"Fine. Now go do your homework Tony, if you don't finish it when I finish the class, you won't watch TV!" She said and Tony hurried to grab his Spiderman's notebooks and went to the reception.

"Tim, you too."

Tim took his video game, saying goodbye to Abby and his father, going after Tony with his stuffs. Ziva and Abby went together to the dressing room and Jenny smiled at Gibbs.

"So we'll see each other in the weekend?"

"It seems. To watch Dirty Dancing?" Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow and Jenny laughed, confirming.

"You never saw it, right?"

"No. I don't watch TV." Jenny stared at him surprised and then her eyes softened.

"You're full of surprises Jethro."

"That's what you said to Kate when you described me?"

"What?!" She exclaimed, shocked and then squinted at the next door, where her friend was. _I'll kill Kate._ "Don't listen to Miss. Todd, she talks too much."

"Uh-huh." He agreed, compressing a smile and Jenny saw the time and said:

"The class is about to begin, see you after."

Gibbs smiled and before he left, he kissed her forehead, leaving her stained, but Jenny liked the kiss.

"Have a good afternoon."

"Thank you."

On Thursday, after helping his father in the store, Gibbs's phone rang and Vance invited him to go to the bar with his wife Jackie and Ducky. Ducky and Gibbs, who met at the gym, now saw each other more often when the former Marine would took his daughter to the ballet. Gibbs wore a black polo shirt with a jacket and jeans, leaving his children under Jackson's care, heading for the bar.

There weren't many people because of the weather and once there, Gibbs saw Vance and Jackie drinking, accompanied by Ducky and Abigail. Vance stood up, going to greet his friend and led him to his wife. Jackie smiled at the former colleague and gave him a hug.

"Leroy! Did you decide to return to your origins?" She asked, laughing, as he sat between Ducky and Abigail.

"You can say that." He said, as he greeted Ducky and Vance, and Abigail smiled, placing a hand on his knee.

"I'm glad you came Leroy. Ducky said that maybe you weren't coming." She said.

"The week was difficult." He told her and turned to Ducky. "Hey Ducky, Jen is going to come?" Abigail bit her lip, looking uncomfortable with the question about the other redhead, but Gibbs didn't see that.

"Oh dear, Jennifer said she was tired and Tony didn't do his homework again." Ducky explained sorrowful, as he stirred his olive in his drink and Gibbs wondered what the redhead was doing at that moment, in her home.

"I heard you are helping your father in the store." Vance said, as he ordered another round of drinks for them and Gibbs confirmed.

"And why don't you accept working as a police officer here? We are in need." Jackie asked curiously and he shook his head.

"I have another month before I can get back to work. And I don't like the sheriff."

"You gave a lot of work for him as a teen." Vance pointed and Gibbs glared at him and he turned to his wife.

"Were you a kind of juvenile delinquent?" Abigail asked laughing and pressing her hand on his knee and Gibbs removed her hand, placing it around her glass.

"My rough temper didn't please everyone." He said, making a motion with his head and Jackie and Vance laughed.

The conversation continued to flow excited when the door opened and Jenny entered, removing her red coat, staying in jeans, sweater and boots. She shook her red hair, going to Ducky.

"Jennifer dear, I'm glad you came."

"Hey Ducky!" And then she saw who were with him. Gibbs was drinking tequila, accompanied by Abigail, who smiled formally at her. Gibbs nodded at her, getting up and going to Jenny.

"He said you were not coming." Gibbs said, leading her to his chair and she thanked, while Gibbs pulled out a chair for him.

"Kate offered to stay with m kids. But I'm just staying for a bit, I came to say hi." Her gaze ran from Abigail to Gibbs and Ducky handed her a tequila, presenting her to the others.

"Jennifer, these are Leon and Jackie Vance, they work at the school. This is Jennifer, who works with me as a ballet teacher." Jenny looked away to the couple, smiling and shaking their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My pleasure." Jackie said and Vance nodded.

"Well, Leroy is always being surrounded by redheads."

"Vance." Gibbs said in a warning tone and his friend was in silence, smiling.

"Preference for redheads, Jethro?" Jenny asked, taking a sip of drink and crossing her legs, staring at the former Marine.

"Only the stubborn." He returned, smirking and she shook her head, feeling a shiver by his words.

Abigail, giving up to get his attention back, started talking to Ducky. In a corner of the bar had a pool table where Vance and Jackie went to play with some other clients and then a song started to play, making Jenny and Gibbs laugh because the name was _Jenny._ Ducky joined Jackie and Vance and Abigail found a guy with who she started talking, while Gibbs and Jenny were alone with their drinks. Some couples who were there were dancing slowly and Jenny turned to Gibbs.

"Do you want to dance with me?"

"I don't dance." He said and Jenny rolled her eyes.

"It's slow music. You just need to move a little."

She stood up, thinking about calling Ducky when Gibbs thought quickly and got up, going behind her, holding her by her shoulders and turning the woman gently to him. If she wanted to dance he could do it for her without Ducky. Jenny saw that he was smiling and her eyes softened as he put a hand on her waist, leading the movements. The place was small so soon the cold air was warm.

Jenny watched the blue eyes for a moment, melting into his arms and when he looked back, Jenny rested her chin on his shoulder, pressing a kiss there, and even in high-heeled boots, she was still lower than him. She breathed in his scent of coffee something that looked like sawdust and a perfume that was only him and for some reason, she felt at home, protected by him. Gibbs lowered his head and whispered in her ear, with the lyrics of the song:

"Jenny Jenny you're the girl for me..."

Jenny lifted her chin, blushing at his words and he kissed her forehead, as Vance, Jackie and the others were nearby. His lips were warm on her cold skin, causing an electric current through her body as his hand caressed her waist over the jeans. Jenny got closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck , continuing to follow the rhythm of the music, playing with the hair of his head there, her fingers caressing his neck lightly, making him shiver. Both were wondering what was going on between them.

When Jenny saw it was late, she sighed, not wanting to go, but pulled away slowly from Gibbs and smiled.

"Thanks for the night Jethro." He made a motion with his head and said:

"You're welcome Jen." And she kissed his cheek, leaving a lipstick mark, before pulling back and saying goodbye to others, going to the front door.

-  
The next night, it was eight o'clock and after Ziva and Tim went to sleep, Gibbs was at his father's store, helping him with some boxes before closing. His father was telling a story of one of his clients, but Gibbs's mind was busy on the paper in his pocket with Jenny's number and address. He wanted to see her face to face at that moment, knowing that it would end in trouble having a relationship with another redhead.

"Leroy? Is everything okay?" Gibbs turned to his father who finished sweeping the shop and stared at him curiously.

"Yes dad." He replied, picking up another box and placing it in the corner of the store. But his father knew something had happened.

"It's about the Ziva's new teacher?" Gibbs stared at his father and Jackson smiled slightly. "My granddaughter said that you all went out to lunch last week."

Gibbs shook his head, taking the final box and wiping his hands, thinking how excited Ziva had been for the first time in years, going out with new friends and her ballet teacher.

"Did Ziva say anything else?" Gibbs asked casually and his father said, cautiously.

"That she was a redhead like her mother." Gibbs looked at him, surprised that his daughter had told it to her grandfather because she rarely talked about her mother.

"That was the last box" He said, dressing a coat and checking if Jenny's skirt was there.

He then left the store, a few snowflakes falling, but she lived nearby so he decided to go walking.

_Jenny don't change your number_

_8-6-7-5-3-0-9_

_8-6-7-5-3-0-9_

**TBC**

**Next chapter will be their first move. Reviews are good, tell me what do you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After putting her children to sleep on Friday, Jenny took a glass of wine and took to her bathroom, entering the tub and closing her eyes, trying to relax. She moved her neck from side to side, trying to release the day's tension from her body, and then she remembered Gibbs and his hand down her cheek to the corner of her mouth, caressing her with such delicacy some days ago, and other times and then her pulse began to quicken and Jenny opened her eyes, caught her glass and took a long sip of wine before tipping her head back, slipping her body in the tile.

She couldn't deny that the week had been hectic with Gibbs's arrival and she was always hoping to see him, even if she couldn't admit it. But she had gone to Stillwater to start a new life and it didn't include falling in love again.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone. Jenny groaned, grabbing a bathrobe and pajamas that were there and pulled them over her wet body and left the bathroom, shivering with cold. She found her cell phone and went to the table near the window, to see if she knew the number. She then noticed a figure standing in front of her house and she recognized Gibbs. Jenny opened her mouth in surprise as her heart pounded. Gibbs then lifted his head and met her gaze, lifting the phone and giving her a smirk. Jenny shook her head and turned away from the window, loosening her hair and going to the door and opening it.

"Jethro?" She asked, surprised to see him there in the middle of the night, with some snowflakes on his shoulders and hair.

"Jen." He said and she crossed her arms, motioning for him to come in and shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" She shook from his head a few flakes and Gibbs admired her up and down, noting that she had just stepped out from the bath, smelling the floral scent of bath salts and seeing her wet body.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No." She said slowly, as she led him to the living room couch and Gibbs then pulled the red skirt from his pocket and handed it to her. Jenny was surprised, catching the skirt and remembering that she always sewed her name and phone number in her tutus.

"I thought you would want it back soon."

"Thank you. But you didn't have to come here personally. You could have given me in the next class." Gibbs made a motion with his head.

"You live close."

"Do you want something to drink? Wine?"

"Wine?" He asked in surprise, raising an eyebrow at her and Jenny stared at him.

"I was drinking a glass before you called."

He smiled and Jenny went to the kitchen, gets two glasses and filled them. He thanked her and sat on her couch and Jenny gathered her knees while they drank in silence. Gibbs ran his eyes around the room, seeing some pictures that were from Jenny dancing, her children and there was a picture of her with a man in military clothing, both smiling. He had brown hair and the same green eyes as her.

"Is your father?" Jenny averted her eyes from the glass and looked at the point he indicated. Her photo with her father, 8 years ago.

"Yeah..." She said, losing herself in memories. "Jasper Shepard."

"Was he a colonel?" She nodded and Gibbs felt there was a story behind it, but decided not to ask, because he also had matters he didn't like to talk about.

"So do you always come to deliver things to others in the middle of the night?"

"Depends on who it is." He pointed and Jenny laughed, putting her feet on his lap and Gibbs stroked them, leaving her surprise, his touch causing goose bumps on her skin.

The conversation flowed between them and he began to tell her about his childhood in Stillwater, some disagreements with some kids there, his entrance to Navy, trips to the service, his two kids and them, his ex wife.

"She was a redhead. People here always say that I have a thing for redheads."

Jenny raised an eyebrow at him, after looking at her red and long red locks. Gibbs laughed lightly before continuing.

"We married too fast and soon came Ziva and Tim and I had spent much time in the service of marine and deep down, she wasn't ready to be a mother."

"What happened?"

"Suddenly we realized we weren't in love with each other and she left for Hawaii, without saying a word." He sighed.

"She left you? Left Tim and Ziva?" Jenny asked in surprise, shaking her head shocked and Gibbs confirmed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say it, it's a sign of weakness." Jenny raised an eyebrow and he added: "I have some rules"

"Okay, then let me say that she was pretty stupid for leaving a man like you."

"A man like me?"

"You're... Strong, somewhat intimidating, but charming. And good with children."

Gibbs smirked at her, taking a sip of wine, letting his other hand roam on her dorsum's foot to her ankle.

"Charming?"

"Do flat yourself. " She said, squinting slightly and smiling, taking another sip from the glass. She leaned forward, touching the side of his head as she did last time, caressing his bruised fondly. "Didn't she call even when you crashed?"

"No."

Gibbs tilted his head to the side, kissing her palm and Jenny closed her eyes for a moment, feeling his lips on her skin and she decided to talk about herself, seeing that she could trust him. She leaned her head on the couch, turning her head to the side and staring at him.

"My father wanted me to be a promoter." She said slowly and Gibbs stared at her, raising an eyebrow. "But I liked to dance and I ended up dropping out college to major in dance."

"He must have been horrified." Gibbs said, trying to make her feel lighter and Jenny smiled slightly, lost in thought. "And what happened?"

"When I turned 22, I went to one of the Navy's ball and I met Ryan Benoit. He was the son my father's colleague, but the two didn't get along." She remembered the man with light brown hair and green eyes, with a conqueror smile, taking her by the hand and leading to the gardens of the place. She erased the image before she got anger.

"And your father found out right?"

"Two years later, when I got pregnant. When I became pregnant, I had to stop dancing. There was a fight..." She took a deep breath, remembering the horrible months that followed after, her eyes were moist, in a mix of sadness and anger.

Gibbs grabbed the hand that was on his face and squeezed it, lacing their fingers and whispering:

"Calm Jen, you don't need not talk if you don't want." But she shook her head, breathing deeply.

"My father, Ryan and I were in the room and my father was very angry at what had happened. He accused Ryan for using me and Ryan was lifted and my dad ended up having a heart attack."

A tear trickled down her face, which was red and Gibbs felt his heart break from seeing her so vulnerable. He kissed their hands clasped and asked quietly:

"And Ryan?"

"When I got pregnant with Abby he didn't want another child, we discussed and he left me." It had been difficult to face her father's house alone with Tony, 1 year old and pregnant with Abby. When Abby was born, she managed to stay until she was five years before deciding to go to Stillwater. "In the end, he and his father just wanted our money." She said bitterly, her eyes far away and for a moment neither said anything.

The snow began to fall more and Jenny looked out the window, concerned.

"Jethro, I think you should spend the night here, it's snowing too much."

"Is this a proposal?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and Jenny giggled, rubbing her face.

"I'm only offering my couch" Gibbs shook his head, containing a smile.

"I lost my confidence with men." She said and Gibbs put his glass aside and stared at her in a serious way, but his eyes softened.

"Jen, not all men are like Ryan."

A smile appeared on her face as she brought the glass to her lips. Gibbs hands were gentle, while massaging the fingers of one foot, one by one and then moving to the other and Jenny stifled a groan. Gibbs raised his head, looking at Jenny, who had her eyes closed, still holding the glass and he found her even more beautiful, exposed to him. He was really falling for her and hoping that things would work out.

Gibbs approached to her slowly, taking the glass from her hand and placing it on the table, making Jenny opened her eyes and be face to face with his blue eyes that glowed with passion. Jenny put a hand to his neck, stroking his gray hair and Gibbs pulled her into his lap, holding her waist with one hand and with the other he brushed her red hair, before closing the distance between them.

Jenny closed her eyes, feeling his lips on her moving gentle and exploratory. Gibbs reached down from her hair, going to her arms, which still had drops of water from the bathroom and he breathed her floral scent, as he pressed his lips to hers. Jenny parted her lips allowing the passage of his tongue and both were satisfied with their tastes, as their tongues met.

Gibbs hands roamed over her body, going to her back under the robe, feeling the moist and smooth skin and Jenny pressed a hand on his shoulder, enjoying his gentle but steady touch, letting her own hands playing with his sweater, before she rose her hand to his arm, parting to breathe and giving him another kiss, light. Jenny smiled at him, both not wanting to say anything at that moment and Gibbs leaned her head on his chest as he lay on the couch with her on top and wrapped his arms around her, protecting her.

Soon he felt Jenny's breath getting light and he looked down, seeing that she had fallen asleep with her mouth slightly open, her red hair spreading out like a fan of his chest and Gibbs wondered how stupid Rya Benoit was for abandoning a woman like her, pregnant. He would never do that. He was amazed at the thought and Gibbs brought her closer, burying his nose in her hair and Jenny, in her sleep, snuggled in his arms.

Gibbs, knowing that Tony or Abby could wake up and find them together, spent some more time with her in his arms, warming her before releasing her slowly and fixing her on the couch, covering Jenny with a blanket that was there. Jenny just muttered, grabbing the hem of the blanket without waking up and Gibbs placed a kiss on her lips, before seeking a blanket and head to a chair that was there. It wasn't as comfortable as the couch, but would avoid any awkwardness in the morning. Gibbs smiled, thinking that he was lucky for having found her name and number embroidered on the skirt. 

_Jenny Jenny you're the girl for me_

_You don't know me but you make me so happy_

**TBC**

**The next chapter will show a little of the kid's relationship and how things will work between Jen and Gibbs in the next morning. Reviews are good.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Have a good read**

The next morning Jenny woke with the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen and frowned, lifting a hand to her hair and making a messy bun. She looked around and saw that she had fallen asleep in her bathrobe on the sofa and she saw Gibbs's shoes at the entrance and she remembered the night before.

Jenny tilted her head back, thinking that Gibbs was a special man, because he hadn't tried anything with her, just kissed her. A smile appeared on her lips when she remembered how he was a good kisser, feeling the softness and firmness of his lips and the scent of sawdust and something unique Gibbs. She could not stop it, she was falling in love, although she said she didn't want.

Still with her head in the previous night, the redhead stood up, folding the blanket and arranging her band's robe around her body and replayed the conversation the night before. The two had much in common, besides the taste for coffee and sarcasm. Both were single parents who had been abandoned in the past by people who they trusted and loved. She was walking toward the kitchen door, when she heard Tony's voice and she stopped.

"Hey Gibbs, do I need to put more milk?" Tony, with spiky hair and Justice League's pajamas, was holding a carton of milk and Gibbs was in his jeans and a white shirt holding a bowl and the man agreed and the boy poured milk in the mixture.

"Add a little more Tony."

"Gibbs, do you know how to toss the pancake in the air?" Abby was sitting in her chair, her little legs barely reaching the floor as she took in her Monster High's mug.

"Want to see?" He asked in a gentle voice that Jenny rarely heard him use and the girl agreed.

Gibbs smirked, stirring the pan and then making a move upward, making the dough spinning in the air and return to the pan. Abby widened her green eyes, smiling.

But Tony looked mildly impressed, because the boy could be difficult and a tease when he wanted and Jenny knew it. Gibbs served the pancakes on the kid's plates and then made a plate for Jenny, putting pancakes and serving black coffee in the way she liked. Jenny smiled amused, still leaning against the doorframe and Tony asked suspiciously:

"How do you know that mommy likes black coffee Gibbs?"

"Because she told me." Gibbs said as he placed the pan in the sink.

When he bought coffee in ballet classes, he discovered they both liked the black and strong coffee. He thought she would prefer cappuccino or hot chocolate. Gibbs was lost in the memories of the previous night, still thinking about the guy who let her behind with two children and the kiss they shared. Jenny was touching his heart, even if he wanted to deny.

"And how did you get here at home if she's still sleeping?" The boy insisted, tumbling his head aside and Gibbs froze.

"Oh Tony, he likes mommy!" Abby said, clasping her hands and smiling and Tony turned and gaped at the man. Jenny, blushing, entered in the kitchen and said:

"Tony, eat your breakfast!" The boy quickly sat down at the table, picking up the silverware and starting to eat while his sister laughed.

"Good morning Abby, Jethro." She said, kissing the top of Abby's head and sitting next to Gibbs.

"Good morning mom."

"Good morning Jen."

She glanced at the plate he had prepared for her and Jenny smiled sweetly, picking up the coffee mug and looking into Gibbs's blue eyes.

"Thank you Jethro. For everything." She said to him in secret, referring to the previous night when she opened herself to him. Gibbs made a motion with his head, cutting his pancake.

While Abby and Tony were talking and discussing as all brother and sister, Jenny and Gibbs exchanged glances as they ate in silence, quietly and smiling at each other and when Gibbs finished eating, he lowered his hand, taking Jenny's hand and caressing it under the, over her leg. Jenny was taken aback, but she relaxed under his touch, finishing eating.

"Jethro, you cook very well." She said impressed after taking a sip on her coffee.

"With two kids at home, I had to learn." He said, smirking and she laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Abby, Tony, go brush your teeth."

The kids stood and Gibbs helped her collect the dishes and put them in a dishwasher. Jenny leaned against the counter and stared at him, touching his cheek fondly.

"Are you going home?" She asked and Gibbs closed the distance between them, kissing her on the lips while Tony and Abby were still upstairs. Gibbs ran his hands down her arms, over her robe, rising lips to the tip of her nose and kissed her there.

"I need to. Ziva and Tim should already be awake."

"I know." Jenny seemed sad to see him going, but smiled, understanding, as he led her to the living room, where he put on his shoes and sweatshirt. He then turned to her.

"Jen." He called her, and she hesitantly looked at him curiously. He wanted to make sure that whatever was going on between them, it wasn't just one night, especially after telling her things from his past. "We need to talk about what happened yesterday. And today." He reminded her and Jenny nodded, trying not to look nervous as she adjusted her red hair.

"When?"

"We could go to the park after lunch?" He suggested and she nodded, opening the door.

"Okay. I'll see you there." Jenny nodded at him, smiling, but Gibbs kissed her cheek before walking out the door, leaving her flushed. Jenny sighed, leaning back against the door and she closed her eyes. She was pleased as she had never been in years, and they had only kissed twice.

Gibbs arrived soon at home and found Ziva and Tim, already dressed and finishing their breakfast with Jackson. Ziva, curious, asked:

"Where did you sleep, daddy?" Gibbs, who stopped to give a good morning kiss to the children, chose his words carefully.

"I was with a friend, dear." The girl didn't ask anything else and Tim said, excited:

"Grandpa said he would take us to the cinema today. Can we go?"

"Cinema, Dad?" Gibbs asked surprised, looking at the older man, who laughed as he began to remove the dishes.

"Trying new things, Leroy. You coming with us?"

"I'm going out this afternoon. But we can do something together at night." He suggested and Ziva stared at him, with her smart brown eyes.

"Are you going to see teacher Jenny, daddy?" Gibbs wasn't surprised, because despite being only 8 years old, Ziva was smart. He smiled, stroking her cheek.

"We're going for a walk in the park." The girl opened a huge smile and Jackson laughed. Tim, who didn't understand this type of subject, continued to eat his omelets, watching a cartoon on the TV in kitchen.

"Leroy, bring this woman to our house, Ziva and you are always talking about her." Gibbs just nodded in agreement. But he would only bring her when they both talked.

The morning passed quickly and Gibbs helped his kids with their homework and went to the garage in the funds, where were the materials he used in the carpentry. He had brought the materials from his old house when his marriage came to the ended and he sold the house. For a while, he cleaned the garage, which was a mess.

After lunch, he took a shower and put on a coat said goodbye to his father and the children and got in his truck, driving to the park where there were only a few young couples, because of the cold. The place, usually green, had the trees covered by snow, but it was still a beautiful and peaceful place. Gibbs bought two coffees for him and Jenny across the street and sat on a bench, picking up a newspaper.

Jenny had just put a sweater and a red coat when Tony called her saying her cell phone was ringing. Jenny picked up a pair of boots and went down the stairs, taking her cell phone with her son and going to the living room couch. She looked at the display and frowned seeing it was an unknown number.

"Jenny Shepard."

"Jennifer." A cold voice said from the other side and Jenny felt her blood froze as she recognized the voice.

"What do you want Ryan? I thought you were abroad." She replied quietly. 5 years she'd been hearing his voice, and when it seemed that she would no longer have to think about him, he called.

"I came back a few weeks ago, but your aunt Naomi said you had moved. We need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about." She said, her hand clutching the phone, breathing deeply. "There is nothing more between us, remember?"

"Tony and Abby." Was all he said and she gritted her teeth, wanting her children out of the conversation.

"They are my children. I created them when you left me alone."

"I'm part of it too." He replied, coldly, laughing.

"You left me alone and pregnant. Do you have any idea how hard it was to give birth to Abby alone, dammit!" She exclaimed, trying to keep her voice cool, but feeling that she would soon break, remembering everything that happened.

"This conversation isn't over."

"It is Ryan, a long time ago." She said seriously and hung up the phone, feeling anger and sadness take over her body and she picked up a glass that was there on the table and threw it on the floor, sitting in the couch and leaning her face in her hands over her knees.

"Why now Ryan?" She asked herself, feeling her eyes moist. Everything was going well in Stillwater and now with Gibbs, she felt she could love again. And now Ryan appeared to scare her.

"Mom, are you okay?" Tony asked worriedly, approaching to his mother and seeing the broken glass on the floor. Jenny hurried up and recovered and smiled at her son, reassuring him.

"Tony, you can go back to the movie you were watching." But the boy sat down on the couch next to her mother and hugged her. Jenny hugged him tightly, thinking how lucky she was that her kids didn't look like Ryan Benoit in anything. When Jenny parted, Tony said:

"I'll make popcorn for me and Abby. You want?"

Jenny shook her head and the boy went to the kitchen, while Jenny took the shovel and broom to sweep up the broken glass. She looked at her watch and sighed, rubbing her forehead. She was late for her meeting with Gibbs, but didn't know if she should go or if he would still be in the park.

Gibbs finished his coffee and was wondering to call Jenny. He pulled out his phone and started to call her, but changed his mind halfway. He then waited another 15 minutes and threw the other coffee in garbage, getting up and going to the truck, resolving to find his father, Ziva and Tim at the cinema, feeling disappointed that Jenny hadn't appeared. Although something told him that there was something wrong with Jenny, he knew she'd call if she felt the need.

_I tried to call you before but I lost my nerve_

_I tried my imagination, but I was disturbed_

**TBC**

**So, will Jenny catch Gibbs in time, and will they talk about their relationship? Reviews and comments are nice XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gibbs arrived late in the cinema, meeting Ziva and Tim, who were sitting at a table while Jackson was buying popcorn and chocolate for them. After giving up on waiting for Jenny, he decided to join his family for a Saturday movie and seeing them, Tim's face lit up.

"Daddy! I thought you weren't coming." Gibbs smiled, ruffling the boy's hair with his cap navy and pulled a chair to sit between them.

"Change of plans. What are we going to watch?"

"Ice Age 4." Ziva replied smiling, showing his the folder. "Remember we watched it in Iraq?" Gibbs took the paper, seeing the image of icebergs with many cartoon animals on top and he raised a gray eyebrow, with flashes of the last cartoon his children made him watch.

"4? It was still in the second part."

"Daddy, you're too outdate." The girl said, rolling her eyes and shaking her curls and Gibbs slapped her lightly on the back of the head and Ziva looked surprised with her brown eyes, before laughing along with her father. It had been a long time since the last time he heard the giggle of his children or heard the melodious laughter of his daughter and he was enjoying it.

"Tim, tell me about the first 3 movies." Gibbs suggested and the boy began to resume the previous movies, explaining the plot to Gibbs and Gibbs forget about Jenny for a while, concentrating on the afternoon with his family and in the youngest child's voice. Jackson returned to the table carrying a bucket of popcorn, chocolate and soda and seeing that his son had joined them, he said:

"Leroy! What a good surprise!" Although Jackson was happy, his eyes as blue as his son's eyes, met with Gibbs for a moment, confirming that the meeting hadn't happened and Jackson ignored it then. He then looked at the bottle of soda, worried. "Should I buy more?"

"Relax dad. I'll buy a coffee." Gibbs replied, motioning to the coffee machine that was there in the cafeteria and rising. "And don't eat much salt." He warned, seeing the amount of butter on that popcorn that his father had bought and Jackson laughed, offering popcorn to the children.

Inside the cinema, Ziva and Tim sat between their father and grandfather, talking about the movie and Gibbs looked around and saw that most of the audience were children accompanied by their parents. The children talked and fought for popcorn while their parents laughed and kissed and Gibbs looked to a couple who was kissing, feeling and thinking about Jenny and he looked away because the woman he was watching was a redhead.

That morning things had gone well between them, with a lovely breakfast and exchanged of caresses. Something told him that Jenny hadn't given up on talking with him and Gibbs decided that night he would go to her house to know what happened. If she then told him she didn't want anything with him, he would move away from her, for his children. The lights went out and the kids started getting excited and he sighed, leaning back in his chair and put his coffee on the side.

"Wow, the special effects from this movie is incredible, there has an evolution since the firsts movies and-" Tim was saying happily, with his computer's knowledge, superior from any boy of 6 years old and Ziva interrupted him.

"Timmy! I want to watch the movie!" The brunette cried, because she couldn't pay attention with her brother talking and the youngest shut up, turning quite to the movie, only observing the graphic. Ziva, not wanting to see her little brother sad because she hushed him, took her mm's chocolate and gave to him, smiling and Tim smiled too, taking the chocolate and sharing with his sisters while they watched the movie

Hours later, Gibbs and his family were at home after an afternoon at the cinema and Gibbs was helping his father in the store with the last customers. Jackson was behind the counter, bagging purchases for a old woman while his son were labeling some canned and the oldest asked:

"Leroy, last night Sheriff Ed and I had a chat. You remember him?"

"Yeah." Gibbs replied, annoyed.

The Sheriff Ed had been working in the city since he was a teenager and he often implicated with him, saying he was a troublemaker. Jackson shook his head, amused, while the old woman paid him, leaving the store.

"He insists he wants you working on the police here."

Gibbs said nothing as he picked up a can. He knew he should think about getting a job soon, because he couldn't stay forever working in the store with his father. But the idea of working with the sheriff bothered him.

"You need to think about something Leroy, now that you have retired from the marine."

"I don't want to work with the sheriff dad." Gibbs replied, gritting his teeth and Jackson sighed, taking off his apron, going to his son.

"You won't work for him. Ed decided to retire and Paul Watson will take his place. Remember Paul?"

"That friend of yours who played poker on Tuesdays with you?" Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow and putting aside what he was doing and the elder smiled.

"He was the police chief and now that he will be the sheriff, he'll need someone to take his place. You should accept so." Jackson advised him before going to the window, to close the curtains.

Gibbs, surprised by the news about Ed, decided to go to the police station on Monday. Being a police in Stillwater might not be as exciting as his time spent in the Marine, but it was better than nothing, Gibbs thought.

"We're about to close. But come." Gibbs heard his father talking to someone and turned to the door, where his father was giving space for a woman to enter.

"Sorry, I came to buy canned asparagus." Jenny stopped in front of Gibbs, biting her cheek nervously.

"Jen?" He asked surprised, looking at her red coat and boots. He then smirked. "Asparagus, seriously?"

"I like asparagus." She defended herself, squinting, but then relaxed, smiling as he murmured 'rabbit food'. Jackson approached and stood between the two, smiling.

"So, are you Jenny Shepard?"

"It's me." She said, smiling and shaking his hand. "Are you Mr. Gibbs?"

"Leroy's father. Call me Jackson." He then looked at the woman from the bottom up, stopping at her red hair and seeing that she had some similarities with his son's former wife. "My son has given you a lot of trouble?"

Jenny laughed and Gibbs threw a warning glance at his father, who ignored him and Jenny replied, winking to Gibbs:

" A little. But he knows how to be charming when he wants to."

"The asparagus, Jen." The former marine stressed, motioning for her to follow him to the canned vegetable section, before his father could say something embarrassing.

The redhead followed him and he handed her a can and Jenny took it, her hand brushing against his lightly and she stared deep into his eyes. She felt bad for not going to meet him in the afternoon, but with the phone call she had received, her mood had been very bad and she ended being late.

"I know what you will say, but anyway, sorry for not showing up today." She said, her voice soft and Gibbs stared at her, looking her up and down to see if she was okay.

"Did something happen?" He asked in a low and worried voice and she shook her head, denying.

"I'm fine." She replied slowly, playing with the can in her hands. "Ryan called me and I ended up being late for our meeting."

"Tony and Abby's father?" Gibbs asked, frowning and Jenny confirmed, her eyes hard.

Gibbs thought it was strange because Jenny had told him that Ryan hadn't sought for years but he decided not to force her to say anything at that moment and then changed the subject:

"Why don't you bring Tony and Abby to have dinner here?" He suggested and the redhead smiled.

"Your father won't mind?"

"No, he loves company. And Ziva spoke of both of you, so he will love it."

Jenny smiled with what Gibbs told her and she said:

"Your dad is very kind." Gibbs made a motion with his head and she added, with gentle eyes: "We'll accept, I'll get my children."

"I'll go with you."

Ten minutes later, they were inside Jenny's car, parked on the snowy street in front of her house. When Jenny turned off the car and put her hand on the door, Gibbs covered her hand with his, stopping her. Jenny turned to him, her green eyes curious and Gibbs asked with serious eyes:

"Jen, what did Ryan want?"

Jenny dropped the handle and took a deep breath.

"He didn't say exactly what he wanted. But I think he will want my children's custody." Jenny rubbed her forehead and Gibbs approached his face to hers, his blue eyes shining intently and Jenny felt like she would melt. He dropped her hand that was on her forehead and lifted her chin.

"Jenny, I'll help you. Abby and Tony need a normal childhood."

Jenny was thrilled with his words and smiled in thanks. Gibbs was unique. For Gibbs, the month he'd been there, seeing her children, he had created affection for them and couldn't imagine that strange man, who, although being father of Jenny's children, appearing to take them away after years. Jenny held the gaze and swore:

"I won't let the bastard get my kids."

She then closed the distance between them, kissing him on the lips and Gibbs was surprised, before wrapping her waist and she put her hands around his neck brushing her fingernails on his skin. Gibbs ran his tongue on her lower lip and Jenny parted her lips, allowing his entrance as he gently pulled her from her seat, bringing her up on his legs. The two kissed for a while, until they broke to breathe and Jenny smiled, touching her forehead with his, and Gibbs smiled back, stroking her cheek.

"Let's talk after dinner?" She murmured, enjoying his touch and he agreed, before she split up and get out from the car to get her children.

Inside the car, waiting, Gibbs a smirk appeared on his face, seeing Jenny smiling and watching him from the door, before going inside to call her children.

_Jenny, I got your number_

_I need to make you mine_

_Jenny don't change your number_

_8-6-7-5-3-0-9_

_8-6-7-5-3-0-9_

**TBC**

**What Will they talk about? Leave reviews and suggestions, they make me happy XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Rater M, have a good read XD  
**

"Can I bring my DVDs?" Tony asked his mother, as she closed the curtain of his room. Jenny shook her head amused, but agreed, going to see if Abby was ready and Tony smiled, going to his shelf of movies.

"Hurry up Tony."

The three were going to have dinner with Gibbs that Saturday and Jenny was anxious, even if she didn't demonstrate. Things between her and Gibbs seemed to flow naturally. Feeling lighter after talking to him about Ryan, she smiled, going the Abby's room.

"Mooommy." The little girl called, handing her a hairbrush and two elastics, with a huge smile. Jenny smiled, sitting with her daughter in bed, combing her black hair and tiding it into two pigtails, kissing the top of her head and then led he kids to the car.

Inside the car, Jenny was driving while Gibbs was next to her and the children behind. Abby seemed happy with Gibbs's presence while listening to a song that was playing on the radio and Tony called Gibbs:

"Gibbs, have you ever seen 'The Last Airbender?'" The boy asked, stretching in his seat and Gibbs looked at him blankly.

"Is that a movie?"

"It's!" The brunette exclaimed awestruck and then started talking about the movie. "It's based on the cartoon 'Avatar ' and was directed by Shyamal. It's about two young brother and sister, like me and Abby and they're from the southern Water tribe..."

Jenny looked at Gibbs with an amused smile and he shook his head, smiling as the boy told him the plot, and surprise them they with his knowledge about movies. The car stopped at the red light and Jenny had a hand over the seat and Gibbs covered it with his hand, giving a light squeeze and Jenny turned to face him, giving a flash of her smile, before turning attention to the green light and driving.

"Have you ever watched 'Ice Age 4'?" Tony insisted to Gibbs.

"The film with a squirrel and its nut." Gibbs murmured, remembering the movie he had witnessed that afternoon with his children. Talking animals in the ice age and a squirrel chasing a nut while the children laughed. "Yeah, I've seen it." He replied.

"You know Gibbs, you look like Diego, that tiger." The brunette told him thoughtfully and Jenny couldn't contain herself and started laughing, earning a warning look from Gibbs. "Both serious and closed, but inside good with kids."

"He even has grey eyebrows as Diego." Abby nodded, smiling sweetly at Gibbs, who eventually opened a small smile, before the children's declaration and he met Jenny's gaze, who had mild eyes, squeezing his hand.

In Gibbs's house, Gibbs and Jenny prepared the pasta while Jackson, Ziva, Abby, Tony and Tim were playing with a board game in the living room.

"Must be a family thing, this gift of getting along with children." Jenny told him, leaning against the kitchen counter, next to Gibbs who was pouring the sauce on the Chicken chow mein's mass. Gibbs followed her gaze and saw his father laughing while Ziva beat him.

"You are also good with children Jen." He remembered her, as he hung up the fire and wiped his hands on the towel and poured her a glass of Bourbon.

"Thank you." She said, accepting the glass and taking a sip while admiring him move around the kitchen, grabbing plates and cutlery.

Jenny approached him, placing a towel on the table and helping with the plates, admired by the food's smell. She turned to lean against the counter and Gibbs approached.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes." He told her, staring at her green eyes.

"Jethro..." She called, serious, while playing with the collar of his sweatshirt. "What is happening between us?"

"I don't know." He said, looking at her hands in his sweatshirt.

Gibbs had never been good to talk about his feelings, but he would try, because Jenny was different from all the women he had met, and every day that passed, he felt more attracted to her. Gibbs sighed, taking her hand and lacing their fingers, looking deep into her eyes.

"Jen, I like you..."

"Hummm... I'm a redhead." She smiled playful, trying not to show how touched she was by his words. Gibbs was all she had ever wanted.

"Whatever is happening between us, I want it to go right."

"I like you Jethro and I want it to go right too. You know how to be charming when you want." Jenny said with shining eyes, standing on tiptoe and brushing her lips on his nose and Gibbs smiled, before releasing her hand and grabbing her face gently, kissing her.

The kiss was quiet and had a taste of Bourbon and something that was unique, and when they broke, Gibbs said seriously:

"I don't intend to leave you, like Ryan did."

"I know." She replied with a small smile, knowing that what Gibbs said was true and she hugged him. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her body, both comfortable in each other's arms, listening only to their heartbeats and the distant laughter from the living room.

Dinner was calm, full of conversations and discussions among the children. Jackson was telling Jenny some of his stories from his time on the WW2 and Gibbs just watched Jenny, because he already knew the stories. When the children finished eating, they went to play and the adults went to the room.

In Ziva's room, both girls were sat in the carpet, with many dolls and clothing on the floor. While Ziva was playing with her brunette Barbie, the one she liked because looked like her and her father had brought to her, Abby let aside her own Monster High dolls and now was playing with Ziva's hippo plush, dressing him with black laces she found.

"Ziva?" The youngest called and Ziva turned to her friend, curious. "Does this hippo have a name?"

"No Abby, it doesn't have."

"Can I call it Bert?" Ziva giggled at the name but agreed and Abby hugged the hippo.

Ziva had changed her barbie's princess dress for army's clothes from her Ken, imagining herself in the future, when Tony and Tim entered in the room, bringing some comics of the Justice League.

"Abby, have you read the new edition?" Tim asked to his friend, his face illuminated and Abby smiled, denying.

"Can I see it?" She asked and Tim agreed, while the brunette sat down beside him, carrying Bert with her and taking the comic from him. Tony had put aside his comic and now was sat in front of Ziva, taking her Barbie from her and staring at the doll.

"She looks like you." He said, smirking and Ziva rolled her eyes while he said to the doll: "Don't worry, now Tony is here to take you out."

"Ha, forget it." Ziva said, extending her arm and taking her Barbie back from his hands and giving Tony the Ken. "Why would she want to go out with a Tony when she has a Ken?"

Tony glared at he, while searching in the closet of toys and found a car, putting Ken inside and driving it towards Ziva's doll house. He saw a lot of doll clothing and he took a red dress, extending to Ziva and pretending to be serious:

"If she's going out with Ken, she has to dress it and not army's clothes." And Ziva laughed, seeing Tony already playing with her, while she took the dress from his hands and the boy smiled, putting the sunglasses in his doll.

After a while, the four sat in Ziva's bed, taking the comics and choosing the favorite characters and reading, until the sleep came little by little and when the boys saw, the girls were asleep. In silence the boys got up and Tony covered them with a sheet, taking the comics and going to Tim's room, both tired and falling asleep.

When it got late, Jackson went to his room and Jenny stretched and disengaging from Gibbs's shoulder.

"I think now it's time to go, I'll call the kids."

Gibbs nodded, standing up and following her up to the second floor. Gibbs went to see Tony and Tim while Jenny went to see Abby and Ziva. When the redhead entered the room, passing several dolls and story books on the floor, she saw that both were asleep in bed and smiled fondly at how they were getting along.

"Jen." Gibbs called in a low voice, entering the room and stopping by her side. "Wouldn't it be better if you let them sleep here? It's late." He suggested, looking to the girls who slept and Jenny hesitated.

"Jethro, I don't want to bother you." She protested, but he shook his head as he opened the Ziva's cabinet and took a blanket. Jenny bent over, adjusting the pillows and Gibbs covered them before the couple turned the lights off, leaving the door ajar.

"Are Tony and Tim asleep too?" She asked and he nodded, holding out a hand and she took it, smiling as he led her to his room.

Gibbs's room had a kingside bed in the middle, with dark desk and nightstand made of wood and beside the wardrobe, was the bathroom. Jenny stopped in the middle of the room watching everything while Gibbs went to his wardrobe picking up a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from his Marine s time, handing to her.

"Thank you." She said, picking up the clothes.

"You can have the bed." He said as he grabbed a change of clothes for him and Jenny frowned. "I can sleep in the living room's couch."

"Jethro." She protested and Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "We're both adults, we can share a bed. And the bed is big enough." Jenny said, feeling blushing slightly and Gibbs smirked, nodding, while Jenny went to the bathroom and closed the door.

Jenny, in the bathroom, buried her face in his clothes, smelling it and feeling relaxed and safe as she always felt by his side. She changed her clothes, opting to wear only the shirt that was huge and took her toothbrush from her purse, after washing her face. Jenny took a deep breath, looking at herself in the mirror one last time, her auburn hair falling in waves down her back and left the bathroom.

Gibbs had changed clothes and was closing a newspaper when he saw her standing in the bathroom doorway, smiling with his sweatpants and her clothes in hands. Gibbs stared at her up and down, admired and Jenny blushed, walking toward him and leaving the clothes aside.

"I'll understand it as you approved my choice of clothes." She joked, seeing that he was staring at her and Gibbs sat on the bed beside her, smirking and kissing her.

"Which side of the bed do you usually sleep?" He asked.

"Right side."

The two went to their sides and Jenny buried her face in his chest, while Gibbs pulled the blanket over them, wrapping her in his arms and he kissed the top of her head, both happy in each other's arms.

"Night Jen."

"Good night Jethro." She said, yawning and closing her eyes, letting herself be carried away by Gibbs's scent and the warmth of his arms. Gibbs felt she fell asleep and smiled looking at the redhead and hugging her even more, closing his eyes and falling asleep too.

During the night, Gibbs woke up because Jenny, who was restless in her sleep and was no longer in his arms. She had already turned several times and now had her back to him and Gibbs rubbed his face, sitting on the bed and leaning over Jen, seeing that she was frowning and lit the lamp.

"Jen." He called, but she didn't answer and he shook her slightly. "Jen, wake up, it's just a nightmare."

She opened her eyes, blinking and seeing his blue eyes and releasing it was just a nightmare and everything was fine. She sat on the bed, pushing her hair out of her face and Gibbs rubbed her shoulders gently over the shirt. Jen closed her eyes, feeling his hands taking away the tension from her body.

"I didn't mean t to wake you Jethro." She said, feeling foolish, but he reassured her.

"Relax, Jen." She opened her eyes, staring at him and Gibbs asked: "D you want to talk about it?"

"I dreamed about Ryan. He appeared and took my kids. I know it's silly." She added, frustrated and Gibbs stopped the massage rising a hand towards her cheek and staring at her.

"It's not silly." Gibbs paused and then said. "Sometimes I dream about the day I suffered the accident." He told her, remembering the first few nights just after he had waken from the coma and cried, thinking that he was still in the field and Gibbs felt a shiver.

Jenny grabbed his hand that was on her cheek and kissed the palm, feeling good because he opened up to her as well.

"We have each other to wake up when we have nightmares." She said playful, knowing it was true and Gibbs smirked, before taking her in his arms and laid her at his side, whispering with soft eyes:

"Let's get rid of the nightmare." And he kissed her.

The kiss started quite, but soon began to become more urgent and Gibbs ran a hand inside the shirt he lent her, feeling her bare back and Jenny stood over him, deepening the kiss. Gibbs pulled back a little, looking at her and waiting for approval and when Jenny shook her head, he began to kiss her neck down to her exposed collarbone and Jenny sighed, stroking his hair from his nape.

Gibbs hands lowered to the hem of the shirt and the two parted for a moment as he helped her to remove the shirt and he took advantage, taking off his own shirt and Gibbs admired her body, finding her even more beautiful, with her skin flushed and over his body.

Jenny turned to kiss him, not wanting to part from him and she ran a hand over his bare chest, scratching him lightly and eliciting a groan from Gibbs, who dropped his hands her body's sides, caressing her chest and going forward, caressing one breast and then the other, causing her head to fell back, feeling her heart racing with his touch. Jenny helped him get rid of his pants, rubbing her hand on his cock and Gibbs lowered his hand to her thigh, keeping the other hand on her waist and changing position, surprising Jenny and staying over her.

"Jethro..." She whispered his name as he stroked her thigh and lowered his lips to her neck as Jenny hugged his back, giving his shoulder butterfly kisses and moaning when she felt him move his hand between her thighs. "Don't stop."

"I won't."

Minutes later the two were together and established a rhythm, both with their bodies clinging, touching their foreheads and trying to keep their eyes open so they could see each other, until they reached the climax, both exhausted and sweaty and Gibbs laid her head on his chest, their hearts still beating fast. Gibbs looked down and saw that Jenny was smiling, satisfied.

"It was the best night ever, for me." She said with a sigh, finding his blue eyes and intertwining his fingers with hers over her own heart. With Ryan there had never been so much passion and affection as there had been at that very moment and Jenny realized how Gibbs was becoming special to her.

"I can say the same Jen." Gibbs admitted and Jenny was surprised with his words, before smiling again. And it was true, his former wife had never made him feel what he felt that night with Jenny.

"Sleep Jen." He muttered and she closed her eyes and Gibbs covered her, keeping their hands over her chest as he leaned up and kissed her lips, before laying his head on the pillow and falling asleep with the same smile of satisfaction that Jenny.

_I got it, I got it_

_I got your number on the wall_

**TBC**

**Finally they made love. How things between them will be in the next morning? And how their kids will react? Thanks for reading and send reviews and suggestions, they're good XD.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Rate M, have a good read XD**

Jenny woke up feeling the morning rays penetrating the curtain and she moaned, burying her head in the pillow. She felt a hand caressing her back and she opened one eye, finding Gibbs's blue eyes. She was confused for a second, looking around and seeing that it wasn't her room and then she remembered the night before and relaxed, smiling and caressing Gibbs's face.

"Good morning Jen..." He greeted her with a smirk, seeing her morning confusion and Jenny climbed the blanket up to her shoulders, leaning forward and kissing him on the lips.

"Good morning Jethro. What time is it?" She asked, seeing that the day light behind the curtain, when they broke.

"It's seven o'clock yet."

Jenny relaxed, knowing that the children would be still asleep and she rested her hands and chin over his chest, staring at him with a smile and Gibbs thought she was beautiful, with flushed skin and disheveled hair from night before and he rose his hand who was on her back to her nape, kissing her.

"Shower?" She suggested between kisses and Gibbs agreed, pulling out the blankets and leading her towards the bathroom.

Gibbs turned on the water and Jenny entered the inside the box, feeling the warm water run over her body and Gibbs wrapped her waist, kissing her behind the ear, making her sigh and she ran her hands from his chest to his abdomen, feeling his muscles contracting under her touch. His lips descended to her right breast and Jenny put a hand around his neck, bringing him to her and burying his face on her breasts, her hand scratching his chest lightly and then going down, grabbing his cock and squeezing it, hearing Gibbs moaning her name. In minutes, Jenny had her back against the bathroom tile and her legs around Gibbs's waist, Gibbs supporting her, both moaning with each movement and every time he entered her slowly, kissing passionately.

Satisfied, both took a shower and Jenny inspired Gibbs's shampoo she used in the bath to washed her hair and while he admired her. Clean, Gibbs handed her a towel and she thanked him, curling up and following him to the bedroom.

"I'll make coffee." He told her, wearing jeans and sweatshirt and Jenny agreed, as he leaned and kissed her before leaving.

Jenny felt relaxed as she had never been in years, as she took her jeans and sweater, wearing them, before returning to the bathroom and find a dryer for her hair. As she dressed, she thought about last night, letting a small smile appear on her face, remembering how everything had gone well and the attention that Gibbs had with her and how his blue eyes had darkened.

In the kitchen, waiting for Jen and the kids to wake up, he finished the coffee. While preparing omelet and toasts, he thought about Jenny and how much he wanted to stay by her side, he hadn't slept so well in years, after spending the night with her. Jenny was wild in bed.

Two hands embraced him from behind and he turned to Jenny, kissing her forehead before he sat her on the counter letting her stay taller than him.

"Hey." She protested, but soon she stopped, smelling the breakfast and sighed. "Omelets?"

"Uhhum."

"Need help?"

"It's almost ready."

Gibbs served two plates while Jenny filled two cups of coffee and sat down next to Gibbs and they ate in silence, occasionally exchanging caresses and Jenny clasped her hand with his, lowering her mug and staring him, her eyes serene.

"I like you... Jethro. Yesterday was wonderful."

"And this morning, too." He recalled with a smirk and she giggled, feeling her heart race with the memories. He then turned serious and said. "Jen I like you, don't forget it."

She nodded and they kissed before returning to eat and then Jackson entered in the kitchen, feeling the mood of the couple and smiled as he sat up and took a plate of omelets.

"Good morning son, Jenny."

"Good morning, dad."

"Good morning Jackson."

"Sleep well?" The old man asked and Gibbs looked at his father, warning him and Jenny buried her face her coffee mug, feeling the blush trying not to laugh. 

The three finished their breakfast, talking until Jenny and Gibbs decided it was time to wake up the kids and they left the kitchen, going to the hall. Gibbs went wake up the boys and Jenny, the girls. Ziva had her face under the blanket while Abby was hugging Ziva's hippo stuffed.

"Abby, Ziva, time to wake up..." Jenny called, crouching next the bed and touching them. Ziva mumbled something and Abby was sound sleep. "We have omelets and toast with jam for breakfast."

The girls opened their eyes and Ziva smiled at Jenny as Abby rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Jenny, did you sleep here too?"

"Uhum." The redhead confirmed, smiling as she pulled out the covers. "Now let's get out of bed it's time for breakfast."

Jenny and Gibbs met in the hallway with the kids, to go to the kitchen and the couple held hands, following them with a smile. Jackson was reading the newspaper while the kids ate and Jenny and Gibbs were washing the dish. Abby, now consuming sugar, was full awake and was laughing and chatting with Tim, while Tony and Ziva argued.

"Hey, the peanut toast was mine!" The girl protested, glaring at Tony who was biting the toast.

"There they go again." Abby said smiling as she drink her hot chocolate and Tim looked from Ziva to Tony.

"Do you want a piece?" Tony asked innocently extending towards her the crisp he bitted and Ziva kicked him under the table.

"HEY! I offered you a piece."

"I changed my mind." And the brunette snapped the last piece of bacon from the omelet that was in the boy's plate, and the boy stared her open-mouthed as she ate it.

"I told you not to touch Ziva's food." Abby reminded her brother and Tony crossed his arms and then remembered about something:

"You know with who we look like? The Baker family from that movie, 'Cheaper by the dozen'. Ziva looks like Sarah."

Ziva narrowed her eyes, remembering the film and the character who liked to play football and compete with the boys.

"Tim is Mark, geek and-"

"Hey, I don't like frogs, Tony." Tim told him, remembering the redhead boy in the movie had a frog as a pet and asked: "And who are you?"

"Of course I'm Charlie, Timothy, the football team's star and-"

"I want to be the girl with fancy clothes." Abby said, interrupting her brother and then saying: "We just need a few more brothers and sisters."

"And dad plays football." Ziva reminded.

"Have you ever wondered if Jenny and dad begin to date each other?" Tim asked in a low voice and the four lowered their mugs, wondering what would happen if their parents make a family, while Jenny and Gibbs shook their heads, wiping the dishes.

"Can you imagine having eight more kids, Jen?" Gibbs whispered with a smile and she hit him with a towel, laughing.

"Eight? Just Tony valley for three kids!"

He tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear, brushing his fingers across her face fondly and Jenny smiled at him, passing him the plates. Both stood for a moment imagining how it would look like, having a child together.

After breakfast, Jenny and Gibbs said goodbye with a kiss on the cheek, before she went home with her children, but both would see each other again in the afternoon for a movie at her house as they had promised to their children. In the afternoon, Kate went to Jenny's house with her boyfriend Michael, a man with brown hair and green eyes with who the woman had been dating since her college days and Jenny had met him when she moved to Stillwater.

"Kate, what a surprise." The redhead said when she opened the door and saw the couple embraced.

"Jenny." The brunette greeted with a huge smile, as she hugged her friend and gave room for Michael greet her.

"Hey Jenny, it's been a long time!" Michael opened his arms and Jenny laughed, hugging him.

"When did you arrive?" Michael worked for his father's office in Washington DC and always came to Stillwater to stay with his girlfriend when he could.

"Last night." Kate replied as the three entered the house and Jenny went to the kitchen to serve coffee. "I called to your house this morning, but no one answered." Kate had a smile and Jenny smiled reluctantly.

"I took the kids to Jethro's house."

"Jenny!" The brunette exclaimed surprise and sat on the couch beside her friend, while Michael took a cup of coffee and stared the women, uncomprehending.

"Who's Jethro?"

"Jackson Gibbs's son, from the convenience store." Kate explained. "Tall, strong, blue eyes and a former Marine." Michael hissed, looking at Jenny with a smile and the redhead rolled her eyes at the two friends.

"I always thought you had a weakness for men in uniform." He teased her and then dodged from a cushion that the redhead thrown at him.

"Shut up Michael." She groaned, taking her coffee while he laughed and then he said, sincerely:

"He seems to be a nice guy, like Kate said." Jenny smiled, nodding and remembering the way he treated her and the children and Kate put a hand on her shoulder, about to ask her something when Abby Tony and ran down the stairs towards three adults .

"Kate, Michael!" Abby exclaimed, hugging Michael's legs, the only part of him she could reach and he bent down, lifting her in the air and lowering her.

"Abby, you've grown up!" He said, comparing her to the last time he saw her, two months ago and the girl smiled, pirouetting in the place. Tony came up and they exchanged hands, smiling.

"Hey Michael!"

"Hey dude!"

While Michael and Tony were talking, Abby sat between her mother and Kate, who kissed the top of her head.

"How was your weekend Abby?" The brunette asked smiling and Abby smiled excited.

"We went to Gibbs's house yesterday. Do you know he can cook Chicken chow mein?"

"Really? And did you enjoy?" The girl nodded, telling about what she and the others played and Jenny said:

"Tony, why don't you and your sister go choose the movie we'll see today?"

"I'll go with you." Michael offered, accompanying the children to the second floor and Kate asked when they were alone:

"You're in love with Gibbs, aren't you?" Jenny looked at her friend and said:

"The truth? I like him a lot." Kate smiled, holding Jenny's hand.

"By the way that Abby talks about him, we can see he's a good man. You two just slept or slept together last night?" She asked curiously and Jenny bit her lower lip as she felt her face heat.

"Jethro... He's amazing Kate." The redhead confessed, thinking about their night of passion and how he had wrapped his arms around her, waking her from a nightmare. "I think there's a good chance things go right between us."

"Is he coming here today?"

"Yeah, we're going to watch a movie with the kids. Do you and Michael want to join us?"

"Nah, we don't want to disturb you two." She said giggling and Jenny rolled her eyes.

"The children will be with us. And I think Michael and Jethro will get along."

"Yeah, as you told me, both cheer for the same football team."

That afternoon, Gibbs arrived with Ziva and Tim and soon he and Michael were discussing about football before the movie, talking about the games they attended in Washington, finding that both cheered for same teams and played football.

During the movie, Tony, Tim, Ziva and Abby sat on the carpet engrossed in Bridge to Terabithia, Tim and Abby sharing their ice cream quietly while Ziva and Tony came to an agreement and shared the popcorn bucket after Ziva pulling the pad he was sat. Kate was sitting in the chair between Michael's legs with her head resting on his chest while he was engrossed in the movie because, like Tony, he had passion for movies, his hands around her waist.

Jenny had pulled a pad for herself and had placed it over Gibbs's lap, laying her head there and stretching her legs on the couch. The redhead was concentrated in the movie while Gibbs played with her red hair, because he wasn't a big fan of movies and watched her face, rapt on the screen, thinking about his first wife and Jenny. Despite both being redheads with long legs, as everyone liked to remind him, the resemblance ended there. While the first was free and had left him, Jenny was responsible, had a strong temper and was there with him over his legs, trusting her inner demons to him and Gibbs didn't want it in any other way. Jenny was an amazing woman.

Kate stayed with Jenny in inside the house, helping to clean up the mess as they talked about their ballet classes. Michael was being used as a makeup model for Abby and Ziva, who were laughing and Gibbs was playing football with Tim and Tony outside, teaching tactics to boys and Jenny smiled seeing Gibbs and Tony celebrating when the boy managed to grab the ball.

Jenny and Gibbs's eyes met and both smiled at each other, Gibbs signaling with his head to the boys who wanted to play more and she signaling the pads she had in hands. 

_I got it, I got it_

_For a good time, for a good time call_

**TBC**

**A sweet afternoon for Jibbs and their Gibblets. Kate needed someone so I put Michael Weatherly in the fanfic. Leave comments and reviews and thanks for who are reading XD.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Rate M, have a good read**

Two months passed and Gibbs and Jenny always waited for the weekends, when they could sleep together without arousing suspicion of the children, because they wanted to wait for the right time to tell they were together. Gibbs was working in Stillwater police and when he wasn't with Jenny, the kids or helping his father in the store, he was working in a house he had bought secretly, making the necessary reforms. The house, although ancient, had 4 bedrooms and a garden in the front and Gibbs had a feeling he would soon ask for Jenny to live with him. Things between them had been going very well and Gibbs thought that if everything continued like that, he would ask her to marry him.

It was Friday and springtime, the ballet school was putting Romeo and Juliet show where Jenny would make the Capulet girl. Gibbs left work at five o'clock and now with the rehearsals s, he went to go get Ziva, Abby and Jenny, as Tim and Tony stayed with Jackson after the football practice. Ducky was the director, responsible for training the male students and then oversee Kate, Jenny and Abigail, who were going dance to in the show and also the women had to rehearsals the girls from their classes. Gibbs reached huge room and found Ducky sitting in a chair facing the largest room with linoleum floor and the oldest greeted his friend.

"Jethro, did you come for Jennifer and the girls?" Few knew about Jenny ad Gibbs's relationship and Jethro sat beside him, smiling.

"Yeah, how long is the rehearsals going to take Ducky?" He asked, looking to Jenny who was calling the attention of some girls as Kate dispensed the girls from her class and Abby, who had finished the rehearsals . Abigail was training her choreography with the older girls from her class.

Jenny wore a red and strapless leotard with lace sustaining below her shoulders and she wore a long and open skirt for the rehearsals . Gibbs could not be a big fan of ballet, but it worth seeing Jenny with her choices of leotards.

"We'll just pass the scene 8 with the girls and Juliet's variation from scene 2." His friend replied, smiling to see who his friend was watching. "Girls are you ready?"

Abigail Borin and the older girls left and the girls of 8 and 10 years, from Jenny's class stepped in with the choreography. Ziva was between them and the girls waltzed creating a large circle and Gibbs was proud his daughter's performance, seeing her doing everything right and smiling. When they left the scene, and Abby and Ziva went some girls in the corner to talk, Ducky made some corrections about the spatial organization and arm's forms and then announced:

"Jennifer, are you ready for your variation?"

"I am." She announced, flashing her green eyes to Gibbs before walking up and positioning herself.

Ducky turned the sound on, in table next to him and folded his hands over his lap, watching the redhead intently through his glasses. Jenny climbed in the pointe shoe, throwing her right leg in the air, before lowering and turning, giving two quick steps forward delicately, stopping in _attitude_, smiling to the audience, before leaving the pose in a _pas de bourrée_ and doing a double _pirouette._ Gibbs followed her with his eyes until he realized some guys from Ducky's class, who were still taking off their black slippers in the corner of the room, with towels around their necks, they admiring Jenny and by the look in their faces, they weren't thinking anything innocent about the older woman.

Gibbs threw a hard look at them that would make any marine man run away scared and the guys got up quickly, silently asking permission and then running out with their backpacks. Gibbs, satisfied, crossed his arms and leaned against the chair, focusing on Jenny and movements she was going now towards a younger guy, twenty-five years who was playing Romeo. For a woman of 32 years, Jennifer had a lot of energy. She smiled at Romeo, approaching him and then running in _grand sautes_. Gibbs's mind went to that night, they were going to have dinner with Kate, Michael, Ducky, Vance and Jackie and then he and Jenny would have the night to themselves.

"Up Jennifer!" Ducky said and Gibbs saw that Jenny had problems with her final jump, staggering before stopping in the pose.

The song ended and as people were leaving the room, Jenny approached Gibbs and Ducky, brushing her bangs away from her face and Gibbs handed her a washcloth, receiving a small smile of thanks as she turned to Ducky and Josh, who played Romeo.

"Mister Josh, I believe we corrected the starting position." Ducky said, his voice stern and the man nodded, embarrassed, remembering that he had entered in the scene in the wrong pose.

"Sorry teacher, it won't happen again." Ducky dismissed him and turned to Jenny.

"Jennifer, your pirouettes have improved. But I have two corrections: You need to improve you facial expression when you walk towards Romeo, to look more natural." Jenny nodded, frowning and he continued: "And you need to practice the last jump to not loose balance. Did you buy your news pointe shoe?"

"I'll buy it this weekend." Her pointe shoe was already broken and with all the rush of the week she hadn't had time to go shopping.

"That's it, you can go now." Jenny kissed his cheek and Gibbs asked his friend:

"Are you going to have dinner with us?"

"Yes, I will." Ducky confirmed smiling as he picked up the CDs that were on the table and exit towards the main room. "I'm going home to check on my mom first."

Jenny grabbed her bag, pulling Gibbs with her other hand, but Gibbs was thinking about what Ducky had said about her balance and he had an idea:

"Hey Jen, can you do that jump again?"

"What? The _entrelace_?" She asked, frowning and Gibbs looked at her blankly.

Although she and Ziva were constantly teaching him the ballet's nomenclature, even against his will, he hadn't yet decorated it all.

"Yeah, the one in the end." Jenny frowned, but nodded, leaving the bag aside and going to the middle of the hall, while Gibbs removed his shoes and followed her.

Jenny repeated the last part of the choreography and jumped in the air, where she changed her legs and fell on top of one. Jenny again overbalanced, staggering to stay in the final pose and sighed frustrated. Gibbs, remembering the advice of his coach at his marine times going towards Jenny and he touched her belly, squeezing it lightly.

"Hey." She protested, feeling his strong hands over her leotard and tried to past him, but Gibbs didn't let her go, looking focused.

"You need to contract your abdomen." Jenny looked at him, openmouthed and he continued: "Every time you make this leap, you forget to attach your abdomen, as if you're worried about falling."

Jenny cocked her head to the side and then realized he was right and took a step back, positioning herself again while Gibbs gave her space. She made the jump again and thought about what Gibbs had told her, contracting her abdomen at the right time and managing to fall perfectly in the pose. Gibbs smirked and Jenny looked surprised, walking towards him.

"I knew you had a taste for ballet Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She said jokingly and he rolled his eyes, receiving a quick kiss on his lips.

"I learned it in the fitness."

Ziva and Abby were talking with their friends on the couch from the reception and Jenny entered the locker room with Gibbs, knowing she shouldn't let anyone else see them there. Gibbs closed the door behind him and sat down on the bench that was there, pulling Jenny with him. Jenny sat on his lap, holding his face between her hands and whispered:

"Missed me?"

Gibbs made a motion with his head, running a hand through her bare shoulders, lowering to the lacy bar that was there.

"Staying at the police station with Ed appearing all the time wasn't what I had in mind for today." He told her, brushing his lips over hers and kissing Jenny.

Jenny sighed into the kiss, bringing her hands up to his neck and deepening the kiss. The last time they met was after lunch when he had to drop the girls at the ballet and they could hardly kiss with so many people around. Gibbs held the lace bar on her shoulders, between his fingers, lowering it and revealing her collarbone, running his fingers over the exposed skin and seeing the skin flush.

Jenny bit lightly his bottom lip in response to his touch, pulling the gray hair at his nape.

"In a locker room, Jethro?" She asked panting, raising an amused eyebrow and Gibbs rolled his eyes at her, feeling frustrated because they had little time to do that before someone appear.

"Jen." He warned and she laughed, kissing him. The romantic kiss continued with their tongues dueling and Jenny realized he had lowered her leotard and now struggling to get rid of her skirt.

Jenny broke the kiss to help him with the skirt and took the opportunity to take his belt off and she opened his pants, running a hand through his cock, hearing Gibbs groan, who started kissing her with more intensity, running a hand through her breasts and lingering there after going from her belly to her waist, holding her gently and sticking a finger inside her, feeling her wetness and Jenny twitched under him, still kissing him to cover their moans as she increased the movements on his member.

Gibbs then stood on the bench, withdrawing his fingers from her and filling her with his cock. Both groaned and Jenny, who was on the top, leaned her forehead to his, closing her eyes and resting her hands on his neck as Gibbs was holding her hip with one hand and with the other he over her naked and sweaty back, rising to her bun and releasing her red hair.

"Jethro..." She mumbled, feeling her muscles contracting and Gibbs increased the intensity of his movements and burying his hands in her hair that was falling down her back and then running in her front body, squeezing her right breast.

"Jen..." When both climaxed, Gibbs kissed her to prevent from being heard outside and Gibbs leaned on the bench with Jenny on his chest, both panting and Jenny kissed his neck, feeling his scent and smiling.

There was a knock on the door and both straightened up in the bench and Jenny fixed her leotard while Gibbs adjusted his pants and she turned to Gibbs, whispering:

"Did you lock the door?" He nodded and she was relieved as she asked: "Who is that?"

"Jennifer, you forgot your handout in the room." Gibbs rolled his eyes at the redhead, muttering:

"You and your habit of forgetting things around."

"Just a minute Ducky!" She said, standing up and nudging Gibbs, motioning for him to hide, but Ducky interrupted:

"I'll leave it in the reception. And Jethro, this is a women's locker room, for lord's sack!"

Both widened as they heard Ducky's footsteps leaving and Jenny ran a hand through her hair, throwing it back and looking at the bench where they made love.

"I'll never again be able to look to this bench without thinking about what we did." She said, shaking her head and blushing while Gibbs stopped beside her, smirking at the bench.

"Shower?"

"Separated." She warned, grabbing his wrist and seeing the time on his watch.

The group went have dinner at a small restaurant and Jackie and Vance had taken their two children, Kayla and Jared. There was a small playground near the window where the adults were sitting and could keep an eye on the children.

"And when will be Romeo and Juliet?" Jackie asked to Jenny, Kate and Ducky, while Gibbs, Vance and Michael talked about the football championship.

"In a few weeks." Ducky replied, taking a sip of his drink. "The younger girls are eager to dance."

"Kayla was interested in doing ballet after I told her about Ziva and Abby." The woman said, watching her 8 years daughter in the slide of the playground with the others girls.

"After the performance, in June, we will be accepting new students." Jenny told her and then turned to Kate: "How long is Michael going to stay in Stillwater?"

"Until Sunday. But he said he will come a few days before the performance." Kate was going to play Rosalinda and also dance with Romeo. "He said: Women dressed in Tutu, I can't lose it." Kate rolled her eyes and looked at her boyfriend who was chatting and he saw her, winking at her while the women laughed and Ducky shook his head.

Gibbs, who was sitting next to Jenny, clasped her hand with his, while both were in different conversations.

"Is your girlfriend going to dance too?" Vance asked to Michael, changing the subject and Michael puffed out his chest, smiling.

"She'll play Rosalinda. With a pink and rotated dress." He emphasized the words with pride and Gibbs rolled his eyes at him, drinking his beer.

"Kate will kill you if she hears you saying it." He murmured, still stroking Jenny's hand and Vance, viewing the gesture, stared at the couple, trying to decipher what was going on between his friend and Jenny.

After all the confusion between him and his first wife, Vance had never seen Gibbs really interested for another woman. But there was Gibbs, smiling beside Jenny and holding her hand.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Vance asked in a low voice when Michael was distracted, drawing Kate's attention and Gibbs looked at him, frowning.

Vance indicated their entwined hands and Gibbs made a tiny gesture with his head, confirming and diverting his attention to Jenny, who was talking to Jackie. Gibbs didn't like to expose his feelings. The former marine watched Jenny laughing and she turn to him and Gibbs responded with a small smile.

In those months they'd been together, he was sure that what he felt for her was much more than passion, it was love and the way they loved each at night made him not want to let her go. She was becoming an important part of his life together with her kids and her and he would do anything to protect her from Ryan or anyone else. Now he was feeling ready to say the three little words that meant a lot.

The group had already finished eating, talking a little more about their children and work and slowly, each was saying goodbye. When Michael and Kate were gone, Jenny and Gibbs exchanged a kiss and got up from the table, going to their kids.

After Kayla and Jaren left, there was few kids in the playground and Ziva made friend with Ray Cruz, a brunette boy and he was pushing her on the swing. Tony, who was with Tim, playing football near them, was staring at the young couple, looking sad.

"Are you sad with my sister?" Tim asked, seeing his friend staring at Ziva and Ray and Tony shook his head, looking away and faking a laugh, throwing the ball to Tim.

"Of course not, Tim!"

"Ok."

But when Ray kissed Ziva's cheek, Tony abandoned the ball and walked toward them, glaring at Ray.

"Get away from Zee-va." Tony said angrily and Ray looked scared, going to the restaurant and Ziva got up from the swing, putting her hands on her waist and staring at Tony.

"Tony! You didn't need to talk like that with him!"

"He kissed your face!" The boy exclaimed, chocked and Ziva put her anger aside, smiling at how Tony could be so protector with her sometimes and she went to him, kissing his cheek.

"Ok, Tony." And she went to Abby, who was with other two little girls and Tony felt his face flush, touching his cheek lightly when Tim went to him, curious.

"Why did my sister kiss you cheek?"

"I don't know, she's crazy…" Tony replied, still lost in thoughts.

Half an hour late, Ziva and Abby were having fun tormenting Tony and Tim, angered because the boys didn't let them play earlier when the boys pretended to be from the Justice League so Ziva and Abby had caught their chocolate cookies and had climbed the little castle that was there, pulling the rope ladder up to prevent the boys from climbing.

Abby and Ziva were eating the cookies, sat on the edge, looking at Tim and Tony from above. Tim was openmouthed while Tony was furious, gesturing with his hands.

"Ziva, these are the best cookie in town!" He cried and Ziva laughed winking.

"Next time let us play. You saw how well I can kick."

"Abby, do you wanna play?" Tim asked shyly and Abby smiled. Ziva lowered the ladder and Tim climbed, leaving Tony alone, gaping at Tim.

"Traitor..."

"Here Tim." Abby gave him half of her cookie to the boy and Tony sighed.

"Ok, I'll let you play the next time."

"Very well." Ziva agreed, giggling and lowering the ladder. Tony sat beside her and pointed to the half of the cookie.

"Now can you give it to me?"

And the 4 ended the night alone, talking and laughing in the little castle until their parents showed up to take them.

"Hey Abbs, are you sleepy?" Gibb asked gently, as he helped the girl down the stairs and she shook her head, rubbing her eyes and Gibbs picked her up and soon Abby rested her forehead on his shoulder and fell asleep.

"Abby spends so much energy during the day that when night falls she falls asleep quickly." Jenny said, smiling to her daughter who was in Gibbs's arms as she lent Tim, Tony and Ziva out of the playground.

Gibbs took Jenny's hand with his free hand as she held Tim's hand and the two oldest, Tony and Ziva went ahead under their parent's looks and both realized how much they seemed to be a real family, as they went to their cars toward the Gibbs's house, where they would spend the Friday night.

After a long section of making love, both climaxed together, panting while Gibbs pulled out from her carefully and Jenny leaned her head on his bare chest, both tired but satisfied and Gibbs put a hand behind his head as he ran the other hand by Jenny's arm. Jenny smiled beneath his touch, feeling her skin crawl and for a while neither of them said anything, both lost in thought.

With each passing day, Jenny realized that what she felt for Gibbs was love, in a way she had never loved or been loved. Gibbs made her feel things she didn't know were possible, with a word or a kiss or when they were in bed where he would make love to her all night. And she felt something maternal for Tim and Ziva. Her only fear was that Ryan could interfere between them.

"Hey Jethro, what do you think about we going to Washington tomorrow?" She suggested, remembering that she needed a new pair of pointe shoe and the one she wanted was only sold there. Gibbs looked down to her, surprised, staring her green eyes.

"Tomorrow?"

"Uhum, we could leave early in the morning and spend the day there. The kids would love to go out." Gibbs thought for a moment, enjoying the idea of them having their first travel together and agreed.

"So its better we sleep now." He said, leaning in and kissing her lips, before turning off the lamp and Jenny get settled in his chest, closing her eyes and both slept peacefully. 

_Jenny don't change your number_

_I need to make you mine_

**TBC**

**The next chapter will be their travel to DC. Thanks for reading and send reviews and suggestions, they're good XD.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Have a good read**

Gibbs woke up early on Saturday morning, and he saw that they still had some time before having to leave to go to Washington. He stood up, careful not to wake up Jenny and covered her with the blanket, resolving to let her sleep a few more minutes. He wore his jeans and descended, already finding his father in the kitchen.

"Leroy, you woke up early!" Jackson said, as he handed a mug of coffee and the two sat.

"Morning dad. I'm going to spend the day with Jenny and the kids in Washington." He said, taking a sip of coffee and watching the sun that was rising. "If you need help in the store today, I can talk to Vance or Ducky."

"No, I'll be fine." Jackson, who had a newspaper in hand, carefully studied his son, seeing that he seemed more relaxed.

For months Jackson had been noticing the change in his son, since he met Jenny. He could catch a glimpse of his son smiling at the woman and it improved the communication between father, sons and grandchildren. Jenny was doing him good and he really liked the woman, hoping she didn't break his son's heart as his former wife did. After all, he was a father and cared about his son and grandchildren.

"Things are getting serious between you and her. Dinners and trips." The old man teased, smiling and seeing Gibbs containing a laugh.

"Jen is different from _her_." He said, referring to his former wife and finishing his coffee.

"I know. Jennifer is a lovely woman."

The two were talking about little things when Jenny came into the kitchen with a robe over Gibbs's sweatshirt and her hair was tied in a messy bun. After countless weekends there, Jenny didn't care to show up in formal clothes because she felt at home, as if Jackson was a relative. She rubbed her eyes and pulled a chair next to Gibbs while he gave her a kiss on the forehead and handed her a mug.

"Good morning Jethro, Jackson."

"Good morning Jenny." The oldest greeted with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded, still sleepy and taking a sip of the coffee and Gibbs shook his head with Jenny's confusion mornings.

"What are you going to see in Washington?"

"Ummmm..." Jenny put her finger over her lips thoughtfully. "We could see some historical places like the Vietnam Veterans Memorial, The National Zoo. It also has the Georgetown Waterfront Park, it's really relaxing..." Gibbs was getting lost in what she was saying, seeing that he would have a long walk ahead historical places and his father seemed absorbed in what she was saying.

After Jackson left the kitchen, Gibbs pulled Jenny onto his lap and brushed her bangs from her face, as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder , closing her eyes for a moment, comfortable in his lap, feeling his strong arms involving her. It was there, in the silence of the kitchen, in Gibbs's arms that she realized how much she loved him and wanted to be able to wake up every morning next to him and not just on weekends. Gibbs, noting the Jenny's silence, kissed her cheek and asked:

"Jen? Why are you so quiet?" Jenny raised her head, blowing his graying hair from his forehead and she looked deep into his blue eyes, preparing to say the three words.

"Jethro... I love you." Jenny felt his muscles stiffen beneath her body and Jenny felt her blood run cold, afraid that he would reject her.

Gibbs was caught by surprise, since there was some time he'd been preparing to use those words, but Jenny told him first. Jenny bit her cheek, uncomfortable with the silence, not wanting to withdraw what she said, but at the same time not wanting to see him forced to say something, thinking that maybe these words made him think about his former wife and then she started to get up to see the children when he stopped her, taking her two wrists and holding them at the height of his chest gently, staring the wide green eyes. Jenny held his gaze and Gibbs said in a clear voice:

"I love you Jenny."

"I thought you might not want to hear it, because of your former wife and-" Gibbs interrupted her, kissed her lightly on the lips and then said, seriously:

"Jen, I already told you long ago: You're not her, thank God, and it's you I love, understood?" Jenny cocked her head to the side, smiling excitedly.

"Thank God you're not Ryan."

And they kissed passionately, unaware that Jackson Gibbs was behind the door, listening to the statement, pleased to see that things between his son and Jenny were serious.

With some difficulties and protests, the couple managed to wake the kids and a half hour later, they were on the road, with Gibbs driving Jenny's car, who was bigger. The 4 hour of journey was calm as they left early, the roads were quiet. Abby and Tim, who were younger, were dozing and Ziva and Tony were playing video games and competing with one another. Jenny and Gibbs were in silence, with the radio playing softly. They felt no need to fill the silence, feeling comfortable now that they knew what the status of their relationship was.

"Jen? I'll stop for gas." He said when he saw the gas station with a convenience store in the middle of the journey. Jenny nodded, looking back and seeing that Abby and Tim were waking up.

"I'll get them to buy something to eat."

"Okay." Gibbs got out while Jenny was checking if anyone needed to go to the bathroom and then they went into the convenience store.

The man at the cashier, with brown hair and dark eyes smiled at Jenny, unable to disguise his look over her body and she went right, going to grab a coffee for her and Gibbs while the kids walked through the store, picking something.

"Mom, can I buy chocolate muffins?" Abby asked, pointing to the glass where the muffins were.

"Yeah Abbs, but only one, ok?" She warned, because the girl got hyperactive when she ate too many muffins.

Abby smiled, going to the counter and the man came out from behind the cashier to serve her. Tim, Ziva and Tony walked across the section of doritos and chocolates. Ziva and Tony got some packages and put them in Tim's arms, who protested and Jenny went to them and helped Tim, taking things to the cashier.

"Anything else?" The man asked, smiling suggestively at her and Jenny raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's all."  
"20 dollars." He said and when Jenny handed him the money, he asked: "Are you a single mother?"

"I believe it's none of your business." She replied with a cool smile and he insisted, checking her again.

"Because a woman as beautiful as you-"

"Did you buy all you needed, Jen?" Gibbs interrupted, stopping behind the redhead and putting one hand on her shoulder, casting a cold look at the man, who turned pale.

"Yes, we can go." She said, smiling in relieve and Gibbs took the bag with one hand and with the other, led her to the car, with the kids behind, laughing. The four got into the car, taking the bag and putting the belt and Jenny stopped near the door, turning to Gibbs and smiling amused.

"Were you jealous?"

"I was taking care of what is mine." Jenny rolled her eyes at him.

"So possessive... But I can take care of myself."

Jenny leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and Gibbs smiled, shaking his head at her.

Meanwhile, inside the car, all children were watched them, giggling.

"I told you they were dating." Tony said to the three, extending his hands and the other three gave him part of their candy.

"But I bet that Jenny was going to kiss him first Tony." Ziva reminded him, taking part of the candy from Tony, who rolled his eyes. Tim, who looked his father kissing Jenny turned to them and asked:

"Are we going to have a baby brother?"

"A Gibblet!" Abby exclaimed, clapping her hands together and Ziva, Tony and Tim looked at her, confused.

"What is a Gibblet?" Ziva asked to her friend.

"Their baby, duh." The younger replied and the three shook their heads.

"I don't know from where your sister takes these names." Ziva said to Tony, who nodded as Jenny and Gibbs entered the car.

"I also don't know."

When the couple sat, Tony and Ziva, being the older, decided to ask them.

"Hey Gibbs?" Tony asked, sounding hesitant and Gibbs smiled at him in the rearview mirror as he picked up his coffee.

"Yeah, Tony?" Tony and Ziva exchanged a glance and the girl shook her head as Tim and Abby watched.

"Are you dating my mom?" Jenny dropped her doritos and Gibbs almost dropped his coffee on his pants, shocked. Jenny turned to Tony, openmouthed.

"Why are you asking this?" But Ziva smiled at her, wisely while Jenny took the package from the floor and turned to the girl curiously.

"Do you like daddy?"

"Of course, but..." Jenny said, but stopped speaking and exchanged a glance with Gibbs. Gibbs nodded and Jenny understood that this was the time for them to explain to their children that they were together.

"Ziva, Tim, your father and me have been dating for a time now." The redhead said softly, turning to the two children who listened closely and Jenny tried to speak in the most simple and true way for the younger understand. "I really like your father, and although I'm not you mother, I want you two to know that I care for you.

"The same goes for Tony and Abby. I really like your mother, as I like you two and when you need, I'll always be beside you to help." Gibbs said gently to Tony and Abby.

To the couple's surprise, the four children reacted well to news.

"You all don't seem surprised." Jenny said, looking curiously at them and all four looked at each other, smiling.

"We already suspected." Ziva and Tony said laughing and the couple was perplexed then they added: "We saw you two kissing out there."

Jenny blushed and Gibbs sipped his coffee to clear his throat, looking bland and Tim asked them:

"Does this means that we will be a family?"

Jenny felt her heart melt hearing the hope in the boy's voice for them, while the other three waited for an answer and Gibbs looking at Jenny and said with his eyes shining, before looking to the kids:

"Yeah, it means that." Jenny smiled softly to Gibbs hearing that he wanted so much to have a family with her and she said:

"Let's be a family."Jenny agreed, while the couple entwined hands and Abby and Tony hugged Gibbs while Tim and Ziva hugged Jenny.

The rest of the journey was uneventful, with the kids talking while eating and Jenny and Gibbs were sharing a packet of doritos, feeling relieved after explaining everything to their children and seeing that they had accepted it well.

Arriving in Washington, near lunchtime, they parked in front of a dance shop where Jenny went to buy her new pointe shoe. Abby and Ziva were amazed with the things in the shop.

Abby was pushing her friend toward the kids leotards and the two had fun choosing different models to each other, now knowing the other's preferences.

"This looks like you!" Abby said, staying in the tiptoes and taking a dark green leotard with light green details and Ziva smiled, taking the clothe and putting on her front, seeing herself in the mirror.

Abby took a Black and Pink ballet skirt, wishing to reach the next lever to be able to dress in Black and Ziva helped her to node the skirt, smiling to her friend.

"It looks beautiful Abbs." Ziva told her and the brunette said

"I bet my bother will like your leotard." Ziva goggled and Abby giggled, pirouetting in the mirror. "He likes you."

"Of course not!" Ziva exclaimed, feeling her face turn into red.

"He likes you, he only annoys the ones he likes, and he annoys you all the time." The little girls said wiser and Ziva turned her face, smiling a little.

Tim and Tony sat in the chairs that were there, already feeling bored the pink place and they stared to look at the pieces of clothing without understanding for what exactly they served. Tony pointed to a slipper's protector made by silicone while Tim looked curious at a pot of pitch in the corner. The store had few customers and some 16 year old girls were there buying clothes when they saw the two boys.

"How cute, what are your names?" Asked the brunette girl holding a T-shirt and looking at Tim and Tony. Tony opened a huge smile and said:

"I'm Tony, and this is Tim."

"Are you a dancer?" The blonde asked curious and Tim opened his mouth to deny when Tony gave him a nudge in the back.

"We are, we started dancing this year."

"Tony!" Tim exclaimed but Tony blinked to him as the teenagers sighted.

"And we are the best in our class."

The saleswoman showed Jenny where were the new pointe shoe models and Gibbs began to wander around the shop, looking at the dance clothes. And in one of the parrots he saw a piece that caught his attention, and a smile spread across his face as he imagined Jenny dressing it.

Jenny was in front of the mirror trying on a pink Millennium, looking pleased as she climbed it and saw that the pointe shoe valued her foot when Gibbs stood behind her with a smile that she knew very well. She looked at him suspiciously, seeing that there was something behind his back and she asked:

"What are you up to?"

"Jen, why don't you try this leotard?" And he showed her a black leotard that made her blush and take the piece from his hands.

"Jethro!"

The black leotard has the back opened up until the lower back in a V, and the front was lace at the neck and in the short sleeves, and the side ribs were laced, showing skin. Jenny glared at him and Gibbs gave her a innocent look.

"I liked it."

"And where exactly I will be able to dress this leotard so... Opened like this?" She asked, looking at the leotard and raising an eyebrow and Gibbs whispered in her ear, making her shiver:

"For a private lesson. In my room."

After Gibbs gifted Jenny with the leotard, who had just surrender and accepted it, and they buy pantyhose and slippers for Ziva and Abby, Gibbs Jenny took Tony and Tim away from the two curious teenager girls and the six went to the zoo since the day was beautiful.

At the zoo, Jenny had brought her camera and was taking pictures of the group on their tour. The children were excited seeing the animals and running, with Gibbs and Jenny behind, looking after them. After lunch, Abby found a hippo plush similar to Ziva's one that the girl liked to hug to sleep and the couple bought it for her and a lion for Ziva as Tony earned a new hat and Tim, that preferred his navy hat, earned a T-shirt from the Zoo. Jenny and Gibbs laughed as buying caps for themselves and then the family left.

After visiting the Veterans Memorial, the family decided to spend the rest of the afternoon in the Georgetown Park where there were several families too. On the way there, they passed on the street where was Jenny's old house she earned from her father. The children found some kids from their age to play and Jenny and Gibbs sat on a bench where they could see their children and the couple exchanged a few kisses as they talked about work and other subjects.

In the grass, Abby was laying beside Tim, both holding hands and looking to the sky, seeing the cloud's forms and laughing.

"It looks like Batman's head, with the bat ears." Tim said and Abby giggled, agreeing while searching for another cloud.

"That one looks like Bert." Abby said, closing one eye and pointing toward the cloud and Tim frowned, turning his face to her and staring at her green eyes, curious.

"Who's Bert?"

"Ziva's hippo. She let me give it a name."

"Hum… There's grass on your hair." Abby frowned, turning on her stomach and shaking her fridge with her hand and Tim supported himself in the elbows.

"Can I?" He asked shyly and Abby smiled, while Tim took off the grass from her hair, blowing it."

"O hipopótamo da Ziva. Ela me deixou dar um nome."

"Thanks Tim, you're very nice."

Tim blushed, smiling and his blue eyes were shinning.

"You're nice too, Abby."

Ziva was dancing part of her choreography, being watched by Tony, from behind a tree. Ziva was trying some waltz steps when she stopped and said:

"Tony, I know you're here." Tony left the tree and scratched his head, stopping in her front and he smiled, almost timidly.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I was ninja once." Ziva joked and Tony laughed, extending a hand to her and giving her one of his bests smiles.

"How gentleman." Ziva said, giggling and accepting his hand and Tiny guided her to the empty grass, lending her in a ballet waltz. Surprised, while dancing with him, holding his hand, she said:  
"Tony I didn't know you could dance."

"Mom teaches me some steps." The boy explained, now holding her hand above her head while Ziva swirled and both laughed, having fun.

Tony soon got a ball and called Gibbs and Jenny to play with them. The couple laughed and Jenny pulled out her high heels as she walked with them to play football until the sun begins to set and they got ready to go back to the road.

Exhausted from the day, the four children were asleep in the back seat, each with his head resting on the other's shoulder and Jenny smiled softly, seeing them. It was already night when they were on the road and the sky was dark except for the moon and Gibbs drove carefully and Jenny asked something that had been in her head all day:

"When you said you wanted to start a family with me, was it serious?"

"I always talk seriously Jen." He said, looking at her with his serious eyes. "I really want us to become a family." Jenny stroked his cheek with affection and he asked: "And you?"

"I want to have a family with you too, Jethro." She said solemnly: "I love you."

"I love you too Jen. You and these children." He said smiling , leaning his head and kissing her hand that was on his cheek.

Jenny straightened her cap and leaned her head on the seat, closing her eyes and falling asleep. The only sound in the car was the breath of the five passengers who slept and Gibbs looked at Jenny who had her face lit by the moon and then to the children in the rearview mirror, admiring his future family. If someone, months ago, told him that he would meet the love of his life in Stillwater and two children, he wouldn't have believed him.

Reaching Stillwater and parking the car at his house, Gibbs woke Jenny gently and they carried the children inside, putting them in bed and then went to the Gibbs's room where they instantly fell asleep in each other's arms, smiling.

_Jenny I called your number_

_8-6-7-5-3-0-9_

**TBC**

**The next chapter will be the performance and Gibbs's former wife will show up. Thanks for reading and send reviews and suggestions, they're good XD.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Have a good read and leave reviews XD**

The weeks had passed and Gibbs had finished the home makeover, leaving it ready, waiting for the right moment to show it to Jenny. Both were busy, he with boring paperwork and she with the final rehearsals for the performance of Romeo and Juliet so they saw each other only in small intervals and at night, now that the children already knew everything, the two didn't need to disguise.

In the late afternoon, after leaving Tim and Tony with Jackson, he went to pick up Jenny, Ziva and Abby in the assay.

There were several students leaving at that time, of all ages now that the show approached. Abby and Jenny were still training and Ziva, who had already finished, now was doing the proof clothing, wearing a long and green dress with puffy sleeves. She gave a half pirouette when she saw her father, showing her dress and Gibbs hugged the girl.

"Did you like daddy?"

"You look beautiful, dear." He said and the girl kissed his cheek before going with her friends to the room where the dressmaker was.

Gibbs went to the glass door leading to the rehearsal's main room, where he saw the Abby's class and Kate was rehearsal her variation already in her pale pink dress with puffed sleeves and ties and Ducky was supervising. When she finished, he saw Jenny appears and position herself.

Jenny was wearing a peach dress, open on the sides and with puffed sleeves and laces and the front had rhinestones stitched. She was beautiful. Jenny winked at him when she saw Gibbs at the door and he motioned to the coffee cup that he brought for her. She began her variation, but Gibbs didn't watch it all.

"Leroy?" Gibbs felt his blood run cold, and he closed his eyes for a moment, thinking it was his imagination, he heard the woman calling him again so he opened his eyes and turned to the redhead woman with straight hair and blue eyes.

"Shannon!" Gibbs exclaimed, shocked to see his former wife right in front of him, smiling.

She stepped forward and hugged him and Gibbs, still confused, didn't reacted or pulled away until he heard a noise from inside the room and Gibbs walked away from Shannon, seeing several students, Ducky and Kate around Jenny, who had fallen from her pointe shoe.

"Jen!" He opened the door, letting the coffee aside and passing by the students, kneeling next to Jenny. He lifted the hem of her dress and touched her troubled knee and asked:

"Can you stand up?" She nodded without looking at him as Ducky and Josh helped her get up and Kate handed her a glass of water, going away to lead the students back to the training.

"It was just a slip." Ducky said, examining her foot and seeing that she was fine at the same time that Jenny said:

"I'm fine Ducky, I'm going back to the rehearsal." But the older and Gibbs and prevented her and Ducky gently placed a hand on her shoulder:

"Jennifer, you've been rehearsing since this morning, go home and rest."

"But Ducky, the show is tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow morning we will have another rehearsal, you need to save energy." Jenny surrendered, taking off the pointe shoe.

"Okay, good night." She said with a sigh, going to her bag and Gibbs held her gently by the elbow, leading her to a corner of the room. Jenny turned to him without looking him in the eyes and pointing to the window glass.

"I think your ex wife wants to talk to you." Gibbs frowned, lifting her chin and making Jenny look at him and he saw that Jenny seemed upset.

"Jen... How do you know she's Shannon?"

"I found your wedding photo some days ago..." She said, remembering the day she was searching for her earrings in Gibbs's drawer and she found the picture between some papers. She was a redhead like her and Jenny was feeling insecure, seeing how beautiful Shannon was. And now here was his former wife, hugging him.

"Jenny, I feel nothing for Shannon, I didn't expect her to show up after 5 years." He defended himself and Jenny believed in him, frustrated with herself.

Jenny sighed wearily and then leaned against his chest and Gibbs kissed the top of her head.

"Jethro, go talk to Shannon, she came up here to talk to you."

Gibbs said nothing for a moment, feeling strange to see Shannon after five years and also angry with her for having abandoned him and their kids and showing up when things were going well between him and Jenny. But Gibbs wanted to resolve this issue soon so he disentangled gently from Jenny, staring at her.

"I will talk with her. Go rest Jen, tomorrow will be a big day."

"Good night." She said and kissed him on the mouth, before leaving, exchanging a look with the other redhead before going to the locker room.  
When Jenny went out with Abby and Ziva, Shannon watched her daughter from afar, without being seen and Gibbs walked towards her, stopping near the front desk.

"It's been awhile Leroy." She said, uncertain and Gibbs crossed his arms.

"Five years... Five damn years without you contacting me or our children!" Shannon sighed and then said:

"I wanted to come here to say goodbye to you personally and the kids. I'm going to Europe with my new husband tomorrow night."

Gibbs and Shannon went to his house and there he found that Jenny had gone to her own house with Abby and Tony and Jackson was surprised to see Shannon and worried about this grandchildren's reaction. For a whole hour, Jackson sat with Tim and Ziva explaining about their mother while Gibbs and Shannon argued, sometimes aloud, her motives for leaving them. Shannon explained that shortly after marrying him, she discovered that it wasn't what she wanted and she wasn't ready to be mother of two kids as she liked traveling and living adventures.

"Leroy, I know I hurt you and the kids, but I had no intention." She said, sitting on the couch while Gibbs rested an arm on the window and stared at her.

"Shannon, our children grew up without a mother! I liked you Shannon." He declared and the redhead ran a hand through her hair, tired.

"I also liked you but you see? We never loved each other, in one way or another this marriage was going to end."

"But you could have sat and talked to me instead of running away, you should have thought about you children!"

"I was wrong and that's why I'm here, I want to explain to them why I abandoned them, before leaving for Europe." She stood up and gently touched his shoulder, saying: "I want to be able to say goodbye."

In the end, Gibbs sighed and both came to an agreement that they would forget what had happened in the past and would move on with their lives. Shannon then asked to talk with their children, because the next night, after Ziva's performance, she would be leaving. It was a strange moment, because Shannon was surprised to see how much they had grown and also because Tim didn't remember about her, as he was only 1 year old when Shannon was gone and Ziva looked frightened with her, while hugging Tim in a protective way. Jackson had come down with them and went to his son's side, while Shannon crouched, hugging her children. Tim e Ziva returned the hug and she walked away relieved.

"Tim, you've grown up so much." She said, touching his face and Tim smiled at her. Though he couldn't see her as his mother, he liked her, he was blood of her blood. "What do you like Tim?"

"I like to play video games." The boy thought and then added: "And dad put me to play soccer too. When he can't get me, Jen goes." She smiled, somehow feeling comforted by Jenny taking care of them and then turned to Ziva, who hesitated but hugged her.

"Oh Ziva..."

"Hi mom." She said hesitantly, but then smiled and Shannon asked:

"I've heard that you're a ballerina?" Ziva nodded.

"Jen is my teacher at the academy." Shannon turned to Gibbs and said:

"You and Jenny seem to be doing good work with these children."

The woman tried to explain as best as she could the reason for her abandoning them and that she was going to Europe. In the end they said goodbye and Ziva seemed to accept her and Shannon gave them a hug, before going to her hotel.

Gibbs called Jenny, worried, but the redhead tranquilized him saying she wanted to give them some privacy and promised to see him the next day.

The next day, seeing that Tim and Ziva had reacted Shannon's presence, the three and Jackson went to the little theater that was there in the city. There were several families there to drop their kids and Gibbs gave Tim a hug before leaving him with Jackson and taking Ziva to the dressing room. Several girls and boys between 8 and 20 years went from one side to the other coming in the doors, some searching for their costumes and others finishing their makeup. Abby was in her costumer and Gibbs smiled, giving her a kiss and then turning to Ziva.

"Are you okay?" He asked, watching her face intently and the brunette nodded and said:

"Although mom left us, I like her. But... Jenny has been more like a mother to me than her." She said biting her lip and Gibbs hugged her, burying his face in her curls and Gibbs was amazed at her maturity. In recent months, Jenny had been more present than Shannon in years, taking them to their classes, putting them to sleep. When they parted, Gibbs smiled to Ziva and said:

"Good luck dear."

"Thank you."

Gibbs left her with the others girls to do the makeup and he saw Jenny's back, while she was talking to Josh before he went to his dressing room. Jenny was already in her peach costume, with her red hair in a high bun and was stretching her muscles, throwing her right leg up and back and then the left.

Gibbs took a rose from the inside of his blazer and approached her, hugging her from behind, seeing that no one else was in the hallway. Jenny relaxed, feeling Gibbs's smell and he handed her the rose. The redhead smiled, turning to him and Gibbs admired her, seeing her made-up face and her lips in red. She smiled slightly and said:

"I guess you liked my dress." Gibbs laughed, putting a hand on her cheek and Jenny pressed her forehead to his own.

"Jen, you're beautiful, you're Juliet." Jenny laughed at the statement and admired him in his formal attire, commenting:

"So it makes you Romeo then." They both laughed and then Gibbs asked, staring into her green eyes:

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Jethro, I told you I wanted to give you some privacy. And yesterday I was exhausted." She replied gently and Gibbs asked, concerned:

"Did you eat anything?" During her last rehearsals, Gibbs and she fought because she barely ate and was training to much and he didn't want to see her getting hurt. Jenny nodded and stepped back, covering his hand that was on her cheek with her. She looked at him and asked:

"And you're okay? Everything went right with Shannon?" Her voice was hesitant saying her name and Gibbs reassured her.

"She's leaving today after the show. She and the kids talked and made up. But both Ziva and Tim see you as a mother figure."

Jenny felt thrilled with the declaration of the children and closed her eyes for a moment, saying:

"I love you Jethro."

"I love you too Jen." Gibbs smiled and stared her green eyes, asking permission to kiss her and she agreed, both taking care not to smudge her makeup or mess the dress.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fondly, as she brought her hands to his neck, caressing him. Jenny asked permission for her tongue and Gibbs parted his lips, their tongues meeting and he dropped a hand to her back, lifting up the sides of the dress that were opened, stroking her hip over her pantyhose, making her sigh. When they parted, Gibbs ran a hand over her head gently, stroking a few strands of hair and they both smiled.

"Good luck Jen."

"Thanks Jethro, see you later."

They kissed again before Gibbs left the dressing room area. Jenny went in the backstage wishing good luck to her students and colleagues, giving a kiss on Abby and Ziva and when she went to reapply her lipstick 20 minutes before the show, she saw a message on her cell phone. Jenny frowned, acknowledging Ryan's number: _Jenny, we need to talk about our children. I have my rights._

Jenny erased the message, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down because it wasn't the right hour to be nervous, almost to enter the stage. He would never take her children from her and she knew Gibbs wouldn't allow it too. She drank her water and then Kate called everyone to position themselves.

The dancers came and went from the scenes, and Abby was one of the first to dance with other 7 years old girls, in blue tutus. They did the scene of the village and Abby was admired by her huge smiled in scene and some choreography later, it was time for Ziva's class, choreographed by Jenny. The girls in green dresses made the ballroom scene and Gibbs felt proud of his daughter, and Shannon, few seats further back felt better after seeing her daughter dancing before leaving to Europe, seeing Ziva waltzing in the middle of a circle made by her classmates. Kate had danced her variation and her pas de deux and Michael, near to Gibbs, seemed pleased to see his girlfriend dancing with her costumer. During the ball scene, Jenny danced her variation of Juliet and Tim recorded the show. Seeing her on the stage was different from the rehearsals with the lights and costumes and Gibbs had begun to enjoy watching ballet because of Jenny, admiring her in the scene. Jenny then danced another 2 choreographs, the pas de deux of the Balcony and the room where the couple died. When the curtains closed and opened again, the whole cast was on stage to receive the applauses and gradually they went to the dressing rooms. When Gibbs got up to go see Jenny, Ziva and Abby, Shannon stopped near the exit door and said:

"I'm going to the airport, give a hug in Tim and Ziva for me." Gibbs nodded and then she leaned toward him and kissed him on the lips. Gibbs, shocked, took a few seconds to react and he pushed herself away, seriously:

"Shannon, don't."

"It was our last kiss Leroy, you won't see me again." She replied, waving at him and leaving.

From the distance, Jenny saw the kiss and now returned to her dressing room in a mix of anger and sadness, trying to hold back her tears and passing by some colleagues in a hurry. She had trusted him, he told her nothing would happen between him and Shannon and now the two kissed in the middle of her show. Jenny took a deep breath as she took off her costume and wore her clothes, feeling her heart sink. She then made a decision: She was living Stillwater."

Jenny went to the hallway and saw Abby there with Ziva, Tim and Tony. Tim went first to his sister,, hugging her and congratulating and Ziva smiled enchanted, hugging her little brother back and then Tim turned to Abby:

"Abby, congratulation." Tim said shyly and Abby smiled, making a little jump, a glissade and Tim held her, both laughing.

"Thank you Tim."

Tim and Abby were holding hands and the boy was showing her video he record of her dancing and Tony smiled to Ziva.

"You did well on the stage." Ziva made a bow with her dress's bar and he hugged her. Ziva was surprised and blushed, but hugged him smiling.

"Really Tony, thank you."

Jenny was watching the children and she felt like crying, but held back, coming to them, hugging Ziva.

"Jenny... Is everything okay?" The girl asked worriedly, and the redhead said yes, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm just a little tired. You looked beautiful Ziva." The girl then smiled at the compliment, saying that it was Jen who helped her and told her she was fantastic in the stage.

"Hey mom, you rocked!" Tony told her and Tim smiled.

"I also liked. If you want to see, I recorded."

"Tim..." She said, hugging the boy and then joined Ziva in the embrace again, knowing that she was going to miss then as much as she was going to misses Gibbs.

They hugged her back, not understanding what was happening and then she grabbed Tony and Abby's hand, breathing again and saying that night they were going to their own house. Tim and Ziva were confused, but not questioned and she left to the street, reaching her car. When Tony and Abby entered in, Ducky appeared.

"Jennifer, is everything alright?" He asked concerned to see her condition. Jenny, that know she could never lie to him and Gibbs shook her head and hugged him.

"I'm leaving tonight Ducky." He was surprised by the news, as he hugged her back. "Thanks for everything, you are like a grandfather to me." When he started to question her, she shook her head, getting into the car.

"Mom, where are we going?" Tony asked when they went home and she told them to put some clothes in a bag.

"We're going to Washington."

Tony was shocked and dropped his backpack, going to his mother in her room. Jenny grabbed a suitcase and threw some clothes inside, with personal objects. She saw the photo that the six had taken at the zoo and she had no courage to get rid of it, putting it into the suitcase.

"Why mom? And Gibbs?" He asked confused and Jenny massaged her temples, trying to calm down. Thinking about Gibbs hurt.

"Tony, don't argue, go pack now!"

Ten minutes later the three were inside the car, leaving Stillwater behind and Jenny felt horrible for leaving Jackson, Kate, Ducky, the children and especially Gibbs. But she didn't know how to deal with everything that was going on, with Ryan looking for her and the kiss between Shannon and Gibbs.

When they stopped at a convenience store, Tony and Abby looked at each other and the girl asked:

"Mommy is leaving Gibbs?" Her green eyes were wide and Tony hugged her.

"We'll find a way Abby. Mom loves Gibbs.

"And Tim and Ziva? I don't want to leave them!"

Tony thought about his friendship with Tim and Ziva, the girl he liked and enjoyed teasing. He thought about Gibbs that had been like a father to him. He then saw that their mom's phone was there and he sought Gibbs's number, texting a message for him to come after his mother. 

_For the price of a dime I can always turn to you_

**TBC**

**Jenny left Gibbs and now is time for Ryan Benoit to show up. How things between Jenny and Gibbs will and? Thanks for reading and send reviews and suggestions, they're good XD.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Rate M, ****Thanks for reading and thanks to LeftmyheartinParis, Smileyane and Natalia25, thanks girls, this will be the last chapter before the epilogue and I hope you like it. Have a good read.**

Gibbs met with his children while looking for Jenny and he was surprised when Ziva told him that Jenny had gone home. Gibbs tried calling her cell phone but it was turned off and when he lent his father, Tim and Ziva to the car, he found Ducky, who was looking for him.

"Ah Jethro..." The older looked worried and Gibbs went to him, frowning.

"Ducky, you know what happened to Jenny? The kids said she went home." The Ducky shook his head sadly and said:

"She went home, but in Washington."

"What?!"

"I found her half an hour ago and she seemed upset about something, do you have any idea what might have happen to her?"

Gibbs was going to say no, when reminded that Shannon had kissed him in public and probably Jenny saw them. Gibbs ran a hand over his face in frustration, feeling bad. He had hurt the woman he loved.

"Damn Jen!"

Arriving home, he sat with his father in the living room, explaining the situation, when Ziva and Tim appeared and the girl asked:

"Jenny left?" Gibbs motioned for them to approach and the two sat next to their father. Gibbs tried to answer as best as possible.

"Jen went to Washington for a while."

"But she'll be back, right?" Tim asked Ziva and added:

"You will go after her, won't you? To bring her back."

Gibbs looked at the children for a while and then stood up, grabbing his coat and the keys of his truck. He kissed the children and asked Jackson to take care of them, going to the car. It was then that he saw a message in his phone, signed by Tony, asking him to come after them and not give up in his mother. Gibbs, more determined than ever to go after the woman of his life and her children, got in the car.

Jenny had arrived at her home in Georgetown in the morning and was exhausted. She had trained the previous day, danced, suffered the worst disappointment of her life and drove all night. She rested her forehead on the steering wheel, closing her eyes for a moment, remembering all the moments between her and Gibbs, feeling like crying. It hurt more than when Ryan abandoned her because she never loved Ryan in the way she loved Gibbs.

Jenny rubbed her eyes and saw that her children were asleep in the back seat and she opened the door carefully, taking her bag and carrying it to the door and opened it, feeling strange to be there after six months. She left the bag in the hall and then took Abby in her lap, waking up Tony and taking them into the house.

The house was just as she had left it, with the dark, antique furniture and she thanked for not having gotten rid of them, as she led the children to bed of her old room. Still tired from the trip, they fell asleep quickly and Jenny walked to her father's old studio, finding a bottle of bourbon and serving a glass to herself, trying to forget her problems.

"So you decided to return Jenny?"

Jenny almost dropped the glass and turned to the door, seeing Ryan Benoit standing there, smiling coldly at her.

"How'd you get in?" She asked, narrowing her eyes and trying not to show she was afraid. This idiot wouldn't ruin her life and take her children.

"I still have the keys, forgot about it? Something told me you would come back here." Jenny put the glass on the desk and pointed a finger at the door angrily.

"Get out of here now!"

"No, Jenny." He said, taking a few steps and approaching her. Jenny stepped back and hit the desk, making Ryan smile. "I want my family back! My father told me that if I want to access my fortune, I must be married and have children."

Jenny shook her head, feeling the anger rise in her body when she heard him call them a family, wanting to use them, making her remember the years that followed after he left her.

"Don't you dare call us your family you bastard!"

"They are my children too!"

The two were arguing loudly, waking Abby and Tony. Tony asked his sister to stay in the room and then he went to the middle of the stairs, recognizing the father who abandoned him, yelling at his mother. Afraid that something bad might happen, he found his mother's cell phone and dialed Gibbs's number.

"Gibbs?" The boy called, in a low and urgent voice.

"Tony? Is everything okay with you?" Gibbs asked, concerned about the tone of voice of the boy's voice, fearing that something had happened.

"Are you coming here?"

"I'm already in Washington. What's going on?" The boy bit his lip as he listened to the voices getting louder.

"My dad and mom are fighting." Across the line, Gibbs held the wheel tight, in a mixture of concern and anger at the thought of Jenny alone with Ryan and he accelerated the car while talking to Tony.

"Tony, I'm almost there. I want you and your sister stay in the room."

"But-" Tony was worried about his mother, but Gibbs reassured him.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to her. Or with you two. But I need you to stay in the room until I come."

"Ok Gibbs..."

Tony hung up and closed the door of the room where he and Abby were and went to the window where he could see the cars passing.

"Gibbs is coming."

"You're with another man?" Ryan asked aloud, moving closer to Jenny and she tried to pull away but he held her by the shoulders in place. "Answer me!"

"I'm with another man Ryan. And he is much better than you as a lover and as father to your children!"

His eyes flashed and he squeezed her shoulders and Jenny kicked him with her knee between his legs. Ryan screamed in pain and Jenny tried to run from him but he grabbed her by the hair and slapped her in the face, cutting her lip. Jenny touched her lip, feeling it burn, and when he took another step towards her, a familiar voice said:

"Stay away from her Ryan Benoit!"

They turned to the door and saw Gibbs with a gun, accompanied by two police officers and for a moment, Jenny seemed happy to see him there, saving her, his angry and blue staring Ryan, before looking at her in a mixture of concern and relief, before she remembered the reason that led her to go to Washington and she felt a tightness of her chest.

"What's going on?!" Ryan exclaimed angrily as the two policemen handcuffed him and read his rights and Gibbs made sure to kick him when he walked.

Gibbs lowered his gun and went to Jenny, sitting her on the couch that was there and staring at her tired face and Jenny felt the urge to throw herself into his arms, but didn't, remembering what had brought her there. Both were feeling at that moment several things and Gibbs touched her bruised lip and Jenny hissed in pain and Gibbs pulled a handkerchief, wiping with such delicacy her lip that Jenny thought she was going to cry, still looking away from him. Gibbs felt the urge to go back and end up with Ryan, seeing that he had hurt her.

"Jethro, what are you doing here?" She asked, wearily, finally looking up and staring at him. Gibbs saw the green eyes looking hurt and he felt his heart sink.

"Jen, I told you I would never leave you, remember?" She shook her head and muttered Shannon, and Gibbs touched her face, careful not to hurt her more than what Ryan had done to her. "Jen, believe me, there is nothing between me and her. Shannon was leaving and I was caught off guard."

Jen said nothing, trying to process what was happening and Gibbs stood up, disappointed, touching her face one last time before leaving. He didn't want to go and was gathering all his strength to get away from Jenny, because she didn't believe him, so he had no reason to insist and he was hurt, thinking of the family that they were about to make. When he was going to the door, feeling his eyes burning, Jenny called:

"Jethro... Stay." Gibbs stopped in the doorway and turned to her, surprised.

Jenny had gotten up and walked towards him, with bright eyes, feeling more like crying to see the sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Jen-" He warned but she covered his mouth with her hand, interrupting him.

"I know it's your rule, but sometimes you have to swallow it. I'm sorry, I should have waited you to explain me what happened." Gibbs kissed the palm of her hand and he shook his head. Then Gibbs gave her a light slap on the back of her red head and Jenny looked at him, shocked with her green eyes.

"Why this?"

"Because you doubted me." They laughed and Gibbs said softly:

"It's okay now. Let's forget it, okay?"

"Okay." She buried her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, making her feel safe. Gibbs kissed the top of her head and she whispered: "I love you Jethro."

"Jen I love you too." She looked up, meeting his blue eyes and asked, frowning:

"How did you find me?"

"Ducky told me that you should be coming here. And then Tony called me, scared."

"Tony and Abby." She said, worried and then her children came, after speaking with the police. She pulled away from Gibbs and embraced them strong and Tony looked up, meeting Gibbs's eyes and left his mother's arms, hugging him.

"Thanks Gibbs." Gibbs smiled, hugging him back and Jenny took Abby in her arms, admiring the scene before Gibbs extend an arm and engage the two also.

-  
After Jenny went to the delegacy in the same day, she and Gibbs decided to return to Stillwater the next day because they were both tired and Jenny called Ducky and Kate, explaining that everything was fine and then Gibbs called home, reassuring his father and the kids and Tim and Ziva talked to Jenny, asking her to come back soon. Abby and Tony were in the room watching TV while Jenny and Gibbs were lying on the studio's couch, holding each other.

"Jen?"

"Huh?" She asked, looking up and meeting Gibbs eyes, serious. Jenny then sat up, touching his face. "What happened?"

Gibbs took a deep breath, counting to ten, knowing that was the moment he wanted to turn into something special and asked her, taking her hand and kissing it:

"When we get back to Stillwater, will you marry me?"

Gibbs's eyes sparkled as he held her hand and Jenny was surprised by the request, opening her mouth as she felt her eyes grow moist. She would finally have her happy ending with Gibbs, the man she loved.

"I'll." She said, smiling as her heart beat quickly and Gibbs pulled her to him gently, kissing her, feeling relieved and a lucky man because she accepted and he could no longer imagined him without her, the woman of his life.

Although they were tired, they wanted to make that moment special and Gibbs lowered his lips to her neck, while Jenny ran her hands inside his shirt, scratching his back. He lifted the hem of her shirt and when she helped him to take it off, Gibbs smirked.

"You're sexy Jen..."

"Shut up and kiss me."

She dressing the leotard he had given her and Jenny felt her face blushing under his gaze and pulled him back into the kiss, after taking off his shirt. Gibbs hands were gentle as he explored her body under the leotard, going to the lace over her ribs, making Jenny arched under his touch, feeling him playing with the hem of the leotard on her inner thighs.

Jenny dropped her hands to his belt, freeing him and opening the buttons of his pants and Gibbs broke the kiss to remove the clothes, taking advantage to slip the straps of her leotard, removing it slowly.

"Jethro..." She sighed as his lips descended to her breasts and she started kissing his right shoulder, biting it and then grabbing his back when she felt him sucking her right breast while massaging with his hand the left.

"I want this time to be even more special than all the other times we made love." He muttered under her skin, lifting his face from her chest and staring at her passionately and Jenny smiled, kissing his lips.

"Okay..."

Jenny had her hands down on his cock and making him moan as the she handled him with her hands in gentle movements and when Gibbs lowered his hand between her thighs, touching her and preparing her, she moaned as she felt his fingers inside her.

Gibbs then entered her and the two faced each other for a moment, with their hearts beating fast and flushed faces, before they started moving together, holding in each other while Gibbs moved his hand between her thighs with his fingers, stimulating her and she embraced him with tight, as they whispered their names and kissed.

After they made love twice and laid exhausted on the couch, Gibbs found a blanket in the corner and covered them kissing Jenny before they fall asleep .  
"I love you Jethro..." She mumbled, burying her face on his shoulder and he clasped their hands, placing them over her chest, feeling her heart.

"I love you Jen. And I don't intend to let you go away from me again."

"Good... You've got my number and address." She murmured smiling and Gibbs laughed, repeating her phone number in her ear before they felt asleep.

_8-6-7-5-3-0-9_

**This was the last chapter****, and I loved Gibbs reaching Jenny in time, with a sweet end**** but there will be a little bonus. Thanks for reading and send reviews and suggestions, they're good XD.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A year later, Gibbs and Jenny married in a beautiful ceremony in Stillwater in the summer and they went to Paris in their honeymoon, Jenny's wish because the city attracted her. The couple spent a week there, going to historic places, eating outside and making love in their hotel.

They moved to the house that Gibbs had rebuilt and it was big, with 3 rooms and a suite with a garden for the children. As it was near Jackson's store, the couple didn't need to worry when they were working as the grandfather was always around and sometimes Kate and Michael appeared to take care of the children, now that they had also married and had a son, Kyle.

Jenny decided to keep her Georgetown house for the family's trips and their routine remained the same, Gibbs working as a police and Jenny teaching ballet classes, taking Ziva and Abby's classes and Gibbs kept going to pick her up, glaring at the male dancers who kept forgetting that she was married now. Tony, Abby, Ziva and Tim were getting well, Tony and Abby starting to call Gibbs ''dad' and Tim and Ziva calling Jenny 'mom'. 

"Daaaaaady!" Gibbs was in the kitchen with Jenny, helping her with the dishes when Tony came into the kitchen, going to his parents. "Ziva hid my new superman's t-shirt!"

"Tony, don't be a baby!" Ziva said, rolling her eyes and stopping behind the boy. "You hid my diary!"

"Again..." The couple sighed, shaking their heads because certain things hadn't changed, as Tony and Ziva who liked to imply with one another and stash their stuffs, even though deep down they liked each other.

"Let me handle it." Gibbs said, kissing Jenny's cheek and raising an eyebrow at Ziva and Tony, who quickly went to their rooms, followed by Gibbs that made they give back their stuffs while Jenny laughed, going into the living room where Abby and Tim were sitting, playing video games.

"Tim, Abby, it's late, time to brush your teeth and go to sleep."

"Just one more game..." Abby insisted but Jenny refused.

"Tomorrow you two have school, now to bed."

"Okay mom." They said turning off the game and Jenny gave them a goodnight kiss, accompanying them to the second floor.

Jenny and Gibbs put Abby, Ziva, Tony and Tim to sleep, and Gibbs reached for Jenny when they came out of the girl's room. She took his hand, seeing their rings shining on their fingers and they walked to the master bedroom, where there was a crib near the bed. They approached the lilac crib and Jenny leaned seeing her daughter with Gibbs, Kelly.

Kelly had born a few weeks ago, leaving Jenny in license of her ballet classes and they were both happy with the arrival of a new member in the family. Kelly had red hair as her mother and her father's blue eyes and both had fun trying to imagine from who she would pull the temperament.

Jenny straightened her blanket, pressing a kiss on the cheek of the baby and Gibbs stroked her short red hair, before turning to Jenny and kissing her.

"I can't believe we have 5 children..." He said as he led the redhead to bed and left the lamp on for Kelly. Gibbs was still finishing reforming the baby's room. Jenny giggled, resting her head on his shoulder and kissing him behind his ear.

"This reminds me of a conversation the kids had in the kitchen as soon as we started dating." She laughed, shaking her head. "And then you asked me if I would like to have eight more kids."

"Seven. We now have Kelly." He punctuated raising an eyebrow toward the crib.

"Jethro!" She exclaimed, slapping his chest and giggling. "Seven no. But maybe a boy?"

"To balance, now we have 3 girls."

Jenny straightened her pillow, kissing Gibbs before turning aside and her cover them with the blanket, hugging Jenny and entwining his hand with hers, burying his face in her red hair and closing eyes, relaxing.

"Good night Jen, sweet dreams."

"Good night, Jethro."

**The End**

**So I want to write another part with thr kids teens in school and Jen and Gibbs' s life marriaged soon. Thanks for reading.**

**Reviews XD**


End file.
